Uprising
by tandra88
Summary: Jack Atlas had the perfect life, money, girls, and so called friends...until Yusei Fudo came. Minor swearing, boyXboy love, told in alternating chapters! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 Jack

Well. Basically, Jack begins to doubt liking girls and all of his perfectness is shattered by the arrival of Yusei. What will happen? Told in alternating chapters.

* * *

"Oh Jack, you're so amazing."

I smiled, flexing my huge muscles. All the girls at my school, save a girl named Akiza, were in love with me. And I couldn't blame them. Ahh, high school. The magical years of our lives. I, Jack Atlas, was a senior, getting ready to go to college…probably. The warning bell rang and I took my time getting to class. All the teachers loved me anyway, so why the rush? My first period was math and I casually walked in, getting ready to head to my seat when I saw a raven haired boy sitting in it. I fumed. Nobody was allowed to sit there but me.

"Excuse me. You're in my seat. Get up."

Blue orbs stared into my purple ones. Instead of cowering in fear and scooting away, he said,

"I don't see your name on it."

The no nonsense chatter in the classroom suddenly stopped. Everybody's eyes stared at our tense situation. Neither of us let our gaze's waiver from each other as my math teacher, Mr. Frank, walks in.

"Nice of you to meet our new student."

The boy breaks my gaze, staring the teacher, paying me no mind.

"Mr. Fudo." Mr. Frank says, motioning him to stand up. He did so and slowly walked to the front of the class. I took the opportunity to reclaim my seat back, earning me nothing but a blank stared. Again, not what I was expecting.

"Class, this is Yusei Fudo. He's a new student from…?"

"The Satellite." He mumbles.

A mummer arose from the classroom, along with a few snickers.

"What's a Satellite doing here?" I ask, snickering along with the other students. The class begins to laugh, but Yusei seems undisturbed by it.

"Rex Goodwin personally made sure I was placed in this school."

The laughter stopped. Most of us were here by either a) our money, like me. b) a scholarship or c) a personal request by Rex Goodwin, the superintendent. Coming from a scholarship was unworthy, for what reason? I don't know.

_'This Yusei guy must be pretty smart then.'_ I thought, glaring at him.

"Well, you're pretty smart, eh?" Mr. Frank asks.

He nods.

"I'm sure you'll like following Jack right?"

My eyes bugged. That-that thing, following me around all day? Hell no.

"Jack, he'll be shadowing your schedule until he gets his, alright?"

I groan and nod my head, while Yusei nods emotionless and darts his eyes back and forth, looking for a seat. Unfortunately, there was an empty one, right in front of me. Mr. Frank almost looked amused at our situation. Yusei drops his stuff down and sit quietly, a sigh escaping his lips. The moment he sat down, his stupid raven hair blocked my view.

'Weird, yellow highlights.' I think again, amusing myself.

"Hey Crabhead, move your hair."

He turns around, blue orbs digging deep into mine.

"Hey Oversized Ego, why don't you move?" He retorts.

My mouth gapes open in surprise. Yusei turns around, resuming his work like he hadn't just mouthed off me, Jack Atlas! Soon the bell rang and everybody raced out in a fury of voices and papers.

"Ready?" he asks, impatiently.

I glared up at him, trying to figure out who he thought he was. I got up, pushed past him and breezed out of the door, now waiting for him. By the time he came out, however, the hallways were empty. I shoved Yusei against a locker.

"Listen Fudo. I don't know who you think you are, but you don't defy me. Got it?"

"The name's Yusei, first of all." Up close, those blue orbs were much sharper and clearer. Almost breathtaking…

Wait. Breathtaking? Did I just think that?

"Second, fine, whatever, just take me to class. You might care about girls, but care about an education. Understand?"

I release my grip on him and stalk off down the hallway, not bothering to look back and see if he was following me.

* * *

Enjoy it? This story runs on a like...review measurement. More reviews = more chapters...etc. etc.

Chapter 2, coming up soon..hopefully.

In the meantime, here's a preview!

**Yusei's POV **

With nothing else to to for entertainment, I people watched. Akiza wasn't in this class, I noted, sighing deeper to myself. Jack was over in another corner, womanizing girls like he was usually doing. Something nagged at my stomach. Nervousness? Anger? Jealously? I smirked to myself. Jealous of Jack Atlas? Don't make me laugh. The bell rings and I hover over to Jack, waiting for the next class. He kissed a girl on the cheek and that same nagging was there. Again, I wasn't jealous of that stupid, egotistical, blond...

"Ready? Lunch is next. Don't expect me to sit with you."

I stared straight ahead. "Wasn't planning on it."


	2. Chapter 2 Yusei

Well, despite no reviews, I did get some subscribers to this story! Thanks guys! Here's Chapter 2!

* * *

I followed Jack to a classroom filled with other stupid rich kids. I looked up at the door sign, Geography, and walked in. Thank goodness the teacher, Mr. Green, made no movement of introducing me to the class. I don't think I could've taken another Satellite, new kid, you're stupid, looks. However, that didn't stop the hundreds of pairs of eyes probing at my back. Class droned on as usual; the kids in the front answering all of the question, kids in the middle that are indifferent, and the kids at the back known as troublemakers. Class was over before I knew it and I found my self waiting on Jack to finish flirting. I almost decided to go and find the class by myself when a girl pulls me into the hallway.

"You're Yusei Fudo, right?"

I stared into her fuzzy brown eyes carefully. I nod curtly and was about to push past her when she grabbed my hand.

"You're gay aren't you? You haven't taken any interest in any of the girls here."

My face heated up as I looked away from her.

"So, you're point is?"

She smiles. "I am too."

I was shocked. I wasn't the only gay person here? Back at Satellite High…

"You should come to our Gay-Straight Alliance after school. It might be a little tight with you moving in your new house and all…"

I shook my head with a soft smile.

"Sure. Why not?" _'I don't have a house anyway…'_

"Great! One more person down for equal rights!"

She bounces down the hallway but not before shouting,

"I'm Akiza by the way!"

"Yusei!" I shouted back, watching her skip away. I smile to myself, turning around and bumping into something, or someone rather.

"Watch it Fudo."

I frown, my smile gone.

_'Idiot.'_ I thought, following him to the next class, Dueling. I was pretty good at dueling. It was just one of those things that came naturally. However, when we got there, the teacher was out, and there was a substitute. I sigh softly, but everybody just seemed to be doing whatever they wanted. Some were reading, writing or talking quietly amongst themselves. I pat my pocket, where my deck, as well as my lime green iPod Nano was. This time, I didn't bother to wait for Jack to say anything. I took a corner like everybody else and turned the Nano on, humming softly to the song playing. Right at my favorite song began playing, the batter died.

"Damn." I cursed, tucking the iPod in my pocket. I sigh softly to myself. With nothing else to do for entertainment, I people watched. Akiza wasn't in this class, I noted, sighing even deeper. Jack was over in another corner, womanizing girls like he was usually doing, something nagged at my stomach. Nervousness? Anger? 'Jealously?' I smirked to myself. Jealous of Jack Atlas? Don't make me laugh. The bell rings and I hover over Jack, waiting for him again. He kissed a girl on the cheek and that same nagging was there. Again, I wasn't jealous of that stupid, egotistical, blond…

"Ready? Lunch is next. Don't expect me to sit with you."

I stare straight ahead, maneuvering through the crowd. "Wasn't planning on it."

When we got to the lunchroom, Jack, true to his word, ditched me in the middle of the lunchroom. I scope the room for an empty table and I finally spot one in the very back. I throw my tray down on the table, a red apple rolling around, milk carton on its side, and a bit of gravy from the mashed potatoes spilled.

"Slob."

I look up to see Akiza's smiling face. With her, however, were two boys and a girl.

"Meet Kalin, Crow, and Carly."

They each give me a smile and sit down at the open chairs.

"Nice to see that you found our normal lunch table."

I look at him silently. Besides his loud, bright orange hair, he has various criminal markers on his face.

"You're looking at my markers aren't you?"

I smiled an apologetic smile. "Sorta."

He smiles back. "It's…alright. I came here on a scholarship, deemed 'unworthy'. I didn't come on Goodwin's sorry help."

I nod, understandably. I did…in a way. But I also didn't..in a way. When Goodwin gave me this, "chance", he gave me some sort of makeup, paint, dye crap to rub over my marker. I got my marker foolishly, trying to help out a little kid in the Satellite. However, I just hope we'd never have the sprinkles go off or anything.

"You guys sit here?" I ask. "Everyday?"

They all nod. "Yup."

We sit in silence, and they eat calmly, while I eat like an animal. At Satellite High, there was a lottery. If your number got picked, you could eat. If it didn't, you're out of luck. Here, people were throwing away food! So many people could eat that and-

"Dang Yusei! You're eating like an animal or something!" Akiza exclaims.

I blush and try to slow my pace down.

"There you are."

I look up to Jack's purple eyes. "Yes…?"

"Akiza." Jack address, ignoring the rest of the group. She snorts and rolls her eyes, not bothering to say anything.

"Fudo, why are you sitting with there-oh no, don't tell me you're…gay?"

My cheeks burn, out of anger, not embarrassment. If girls didn't interest me, that's not my problem. "My name is Yusei, Jack." I growl.

"Guess what everybody? Yusei's gay!" Jack yells to the entire lunchroom. They break out into ecstatic laughter. There's goes a normal school life. I sense Kalin getting up, fists clenched.

"Kalin…" I say, warningly.

He puts his fists down, and bows his head in disgrace.

"Let's go guys. We'll be late for class."

They all stood up dumbfounded.

"But-" Akiza stared.

I flash a small smile at her. "You don't wanna be late, do you?"

She regains her composure and nods. "Well, Ms. Harper said we were probably going to get a new students today..you're probably it."

I smile larger. "Great."

The laugher had died down by the time we were done talking, and we dumped out trays still talking among us.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be shadowing Jack's schedule?" Crow asks, looking at him.

I shrugged. "He'll be fine."

As we left the cafeteria, I turned around and saw Jack staring at me in confusion. Was he expecting me to cry? Be upset? Start a fight? Like I said before, if I'm gay, I'm gay. I gave him a huge smile, further confusing him more, and left the lunchroom, smiling among my new friends.

* * *

Well..lots of drama, no?

Preview for chapter 3!

I never asked to leave early from class before. Yusei was an exception. Apparently, either we aren't in the same class, or her was purposely skipping. I hoped it was the former. It must look weird that I, Jack Atlas, was searching for a stupid-

"Hey Jack."

Those same breathtaking orbs gazed into mine.

"What Fudo?" I asked.

"You were looking for me." He smirks.

"No I wasn't!" I turn my head to avoid him seeing my blush.

"Anyway, I finally got my schedule. I don't really have to follow you around anymore."

"Finally." I mutter, though I feel secretly empty.

"However, we'll be seeing more of each other. Look."


	3. Chapter 3 Jack

Woah, sorry! I finally got this up~

* * *

I never asked to leave early from class before. Yusei was an exception. Apparently, either we weren't in the same class, or he was purposely skipping. I hoped it was the former. It must look weird that I, Jack Atlas, was searching for a stupid-

"Jack."

Those same breathtaking orbs gazed into mine.

"Fudo." I reply, staring back into his eyes.

"You were looking for me." He smirks while my cheeks burn.

"No I wasn't!" I vehemently shout.

"Right. Anyway, I finally got my schedule. No more gay jokes, alright?"

"Whatever." I mutter, but I secretly feel empty. I also felt kinda jealous for some odd reason. Yusei was so pure, innocent, and…soft, for lack of a better word. Other people would taint him, change him and…

"We'll be seeing more of each other though. Look."

He hands me his schedule. It's crisp, feeling like it just came from the printer.

We have almost the same classes. Geography, math, English, science, dueling…

"Gym?" I exclaim, grabbing the attention of a few girls. I smile and wink at them, it's just natural. They blush and scurry off, babbling to each other. Yusei, however, were gazing at them with a look of…envy? No…that couldn't be it.

"Yes, you're problem is?" The envious look was gone, and he stares back at me.

I don't have time to give a reply, because his friends, Akiza, Kalin, and Crow tackle him into a hug.

"Where's…Carly?" he squeaks out, barely.

"Um…she moved…." Akiza replies softly.

"Oh…"

"We need to go to class remember?" Crow reminds with a childish smile.

Kalin and Crow help him up, and I can't help but feel a twinge of jealously as he flashes a smile to both of them. But what did I care? I like girls, I mean, they chase after me a lot. The warning bell rings and races off to whatever class they all shared together. My usual girls crowded around me to walk me to class, but I'd never felt such a twinge of loneliness than what I felt now.

"Finally." I mutter to myself.

The final bell rang and classes were over for the day. While everybody else was racing toward the buses, I was walking towards the parking lot. As a senior, I naturally needed a car to reflect my status in life, and my white Mercedes was it. I rummaged around for the keys, when I saw a figure walking back into the school. A flash of yellow highlights races in front of me and I realize-it's Yusei. I quietly got out of the car and tiptoed back into the school. My footsteps echo in the empty hallway, seeming out of place in the school. I was about to give up and go back home, lay on the bed, do something, before I heard laughter coming from a classroom. I followed the increasing laughter before stopping at Mr. Frank's classroom.

"Welcome to the Gay-Straight Alliance meeting!" I heard Akiza yell.

"Akiza, you don't really have to yell. There's only 4 other people in here." Mr. Franks says with a sigh.

"Whatever Teach." She replies.

_'So that's where he was going…'_ I thought, moving as close as I could without being seen. Kalin, Crow, Carly, Yusei, and Akiza sat in various desks, laughing and smiling. Mr. Frank was sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork, probably the advisor of the club. Again, that same nagging loneliness was there inside of me, but I pushed it away. I have money, girls, and a social life. I don't need anything or anyone else.

* * *

Gosh. I keep thinking this was short...but I hope it wasn't. Anyway...preview!

* * *

_Yusei's POV _

"See ya Akiza." I say, dropping her off at her Math class. For somebody to be a lesbian and smart at the same time, it was a wonder how she balanced the pressure. Her parents must pressure her a lot. The warning bell rang and I practically had to sprint to History. I made it just in time, smiling at Ms. Smith. I was fascinated with the history of New Domino and the Satellite, thought what they taught about New Domino and the Satellite was completely bias. Just another work of Goodwin. However, there was one subject I wasn't particularly fond of.

"Does anybody know what the Zero Reverse is?"

My face turned completely white. So much for a great day. Flashbacks of my dad race through my mind.

"Yes."

A timid girl, so I thought, raised her hand. I didn't like her anyway. She seemed to have it out for me.

"The Zero Reverse was a meltdown of the Enerdy Reactor. That's why the Satalite and New Domino are split in one, right Yusei?"


	4. Chapter 4 Yusei

Lalalala...Chapter 4 guys! Enjoy.

* * *

_ Yusei's POV_

I wasn't particularly fond of gym class, probably because of Jack. Scratch that, I just didn't like gym in general. I made a point of staying as far away from him as I could, but that wasn't too hard.

"Come on!" Coach Bailey yelled at us. We lined up together in a straight line. "Today you'll be playing tennis."

Most of the class groaned.

"Come on Coach! Let's play something manly!" Jack yells.

I rolled my eyes. "Afraid to get in a skirt?" I taunted, smirking to myself slightly.

"Shut up Fudo."

The coach laughed uncomfortably.

"Um, your uniforms haven't come in yet…."

We all groaned. Boys in skirts might be a little..too much. Regardless, we all put on the skimpy outfits. It was a wonder how the girls, all the way across the expanse of the gym, were wearing these same outfits. They looked at us and giggled, but of course, Akiza had to yell,

"You look cute Yusei!"

All the attention was dragged to me, and I blushed heavily, already embarrassed about the clothing. It didn't help that Jack was staring at me also. I desperately looked at the coach for directions.

"We're playing one on one. Fudo, Atlas, out there, stat!"

Just my luck.

"You do know how to play, right?" he asks, raising his racket.

"No, I don't, Jack." I reply, sarcastically, raising my own.

"Good, because…"

While Jack as droning on, I server the ball across the net, earning me a point. I just loved people who didn't understand sarcasm.

"Hey! No fair!" Jack exclaims.

"Maybe you should actually play next time!" I exclaim, waiting for him to reclaim the ball.

"Yusei!"

I turn to see Crow cheering at the sidelines.

"Weren't you paired with Kalin?" I ask.

He nods. "I might've hit the racket a little..too hard."

I sigh and shake my head, a smile playing at my lips.

"You should go and check on him later, if you have time." Crow says.

I smile, but before I could open my mouth. "Fudo! Are you going to play or flirt?" Jack yells, the ball in his hands.

"You're actually…good." Jack pants across the net.

"If you say so."

I wasn't breaking a sweat. In the Satellite, tennis was a skill you just had to know.

"Yuuuusei!"

Akiza tacked me to the ground.

"You were soooooo cute in that skirt! You should join cheerleading! You know, so you can cheer for-"

My death glare stopped her in her tracks.

Yesterday in my English class, I admitted to Akiza that I had a small, minuscule, tiny, undetectable crush on Jack. I do mean minuscule. There's no way I'd admit that in public, much less to him! Jack had disappeared after getting dressed, so I decided to walk Akiza to her class.

"See ya." I called, watching her disappear inside of AP Algebra. For somebody to be a lesbian and smart at the same time, she must get a lot of pressure from her parents. The warning bell rang and I practically had to sprint to History. I made it just in time, smiling at Ms. Smith. Jack looked at me curiously, probably wondering where I was. He knew I would never miss this class for anything. I was fascinated with the history of New Domino and the Satellite thought what was in the textbooks was complete bias. However, in History, there's one subject I wasn't particularly fond of.

"Does anybody know what the Zero Reverse is?"

Yep. It's that one.

My face turned completely white. Flashbacks raced through my mind.

"Yes."

A timid girl, so I thought, raised her hand. I didn't like her. She seemed to always have it out for me.

"The Zero Reverse was a meltdown for the Enerdy Reactor. That's why the Satellite and New Domino are split in one. Right, Yusei?"

Everybody turned to me.

"Why…call me out?" I ask faintly.

"Penny? Leave the poor boy alone. He doesn't look so well." Ms. Smith says softly.

"No! He's not looking goo because he knows his father created the Zero Reverse!" She smiles an evil smile, knowing what she said was true. A huge gasp arises from the entire classroom. The classroom door suddenly burst open and 3 people in all white clothing races in, targeting Penny.

"Fools! You'll never-"

Darts fly through the air, hitting Penny in the arm and should, her body making a sickening thud on the floor.

_'Father, Zero Reverse, Satellite…'_ I think, my body feeling lighter and lighter. My body hits the ground, much like Penny's did. The last thing I see is Jack's face before I fall in unconsciousness.

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger! Preview! Chp. 5!

_Jack's POV _

"He'll need a bit of rest. You're welcome to stay until he comes to." she informs us.

"Thanks Ms. Suzy!" Crow exclaims. He was always cheerful, no matter what the situation was.

"Always a pleasure."

We both sit down on opposite sides of his cot.

"Don't his eyes fascinate you?" he asks me suddenly.

"What?"

"I mean...don't line. That had to be the first think you noticed about him, right?"

"Hmm..."

Yusei stirs a little and we look at his silently.

"Jack...I'm sorry..." he whispers. A small tear escapes his eye and I wipe it away with my finger, when my arm begins to painfully throb.

"What the-?"

I push back the sleeve of my coat to reveal a strange glowing mark on my arm.

"What's that?" Crow asks, checking his own arm for one.

"Does it...look like I know?"


	5. Chapter 5 Jack

"Damn!" I curse aloud, rushing over to Yusei's body. "Yusei..?"

As I try to wake him up, I couldn't help but to wonder what Penny was talking about. Was what she said true? Did Yusei's father really create the Zero Reverse? And where'd the hell those weird white clad people come from?

"Class, settle down!" Ms. Smith yells. Everybody was running around the room, screaming or yelling, and some even took the opportunity to run out of the class. "Jack, take Yusei to the nurse."

I timidly try to pick him up. For somebody small and weak-looking, he sure didn't feel the part. I'm Jack Atlas! I should be able to pick somebody like him up. Meanwhile, Crow instantly come to help me, hoisting him on his shoulders with little to no effort. I couldn't help but to feel a spark of jealously. Yusei and I were…closer than him and Crow, right? There. I admitted it. It's only friendly jealously of course, right? We carried him out in the hallway in silence. Crow breaks it however.

"How nice of you to help."

I smirk. "I'm doing this for Yusei, not you."

He snorts. "As usual."

I fume. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Crow makes a kissy face. "He's your looooooove muffin." He taunts.

I roll my eyes, trying to prevent a blush from appearing on my face. "Whatever."

Again, we walk in silence until we reach the nurse.

"He'll need a bit of rest. You're welcome to stay until he comes to." She informs us.

"Thanks Ms. Suzy!" Crow says with cheeriness.

"Always a pleasure."

We both sit down on opposites sides of Yusei's cot. I watch his chest rise and fall for a while.

"Don't his eyes just fascinate you?" He asks suddenly, breaking me out of my trance.

"What?"

"I mean..don't lie. They had to be the first think you noticed about him, right?"

I stare back at Yusei silently, not answering his question.

"Jack, Crow…I'm sorry…" he whispers. A small tear escapes his eye and I wipe it away with my finger. My arm begins to painfully throb. I push back the sleeve of my coat to reveal a strange glowing mark on my arm.

"What's that?" Crow asks, checking his own arm for one.

"Does it…look like I know…?"

Yusei grimaces in his sleep, his arm also having a glowing mark.

_'This is weird…' _I think as the pain on my arm begins to ebb away.

"Jack…" I couldn't help but to have the satisfaction of him saying my name first. "Crow.." Yusei says faintly, opening his eyes slowly.

Crow was right. Yusei's eyes were the first thing you noticed about him. Those eyes just seemed to draw you in and then leave you breathless.

"Are you alright?" Crow asks softly.

Yusei seems distant but nods his head.

"Oh. He's awake."

Ms. Suzy was standing at the door with a smile. At least she seemed normal.

"You should be fine Yusei. See, all he needed was some rest. You're parents must be worried."

Before he could speak, I butted in.

"I'll take him home. You too Crow."

They both looked at me in surprise.

"What? You're shocked that I'd do something like that?"

Crow rolls his eyes at us. "Lovebirds." He coughed.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

He smiles, pretending he didn't say anything. "Oh nothing~"

I look over at Yusei, seeing that he was trying not to hear our conversation. However, there was no denying a blush on his face.

"Bye Crow."

He flashes Yusei a smile and slams my car door shut. Ungrateful little-

"Where do you stay?" Yusei asks.

"The Tops." I reply as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

He's silent next to me in the passenger seat. The moonlight was hitting his face, and for the first time, I had a weird thought. What would it be like to kiss Yusei? I mean, I'm not gay, of course, I already stated that, but still. Those lips looked so…soft and tender and-

"Jack?"

I snapped out of my trance and realized that I was leaning towards him. I blushed heavily and leaned off of him in a pout.

"What were you just doing?"

"Shut it."

We drove in silence for a while.

_'Something's going on with Jack.'_

The thought raced through my head.

"Did you just say something?" I ask the figure next to me.

No answer.

"Yus-Fudo, are you awake?" I caught myself. Thinking his name was already bad enough, and besides, I go t an unrecognizable jolt of…excitement? Joy? Whatever it was, I liked saying his last name. It felt like…possession.

_'Jack…'_

The voice was in my head again, only I recognized who's it was.

It was Yusei's.

Now I was officially freaked out. I was hearing Yusei's voice in my mind, thinking…weird thoughts about somebody I supposedly hated, and…I was seeing marks on my arm. Nevertheless, Yusei was asleep near me, and I didn't want to wake him up. So what would I do? An idea flashed though my mind, but would I be able to do it?

"Master Atlas, who are you carrying?"

Yep. I was letting Yusei stay in my house.

"Hello." I say, avoiding his question.

"But-"

"He's my classmate."

I set him on my couch. Thankfully, he didn't wake up, but he did curl up in fetal position. I shrug out of my coat and drape it over his body. I suddenly noticed how chilly it was actually in my home. I also felt like a part of me was missing. I always had that coat on, even when I was sleeping.

"This is your first visitor in a while." He points out.

Alford James was initially my parent's butler until they "disappeared". He always told me they left me in his care, but I honestly think something bad happened to them. I tried to avoid talks about family, Thanksgiving, or anything with the word parents in them.

"Jack? Where am I?"

I turn to Yusei. His voice was borderline on hysterics, before he noticed the surroundings. I also couldn't help but to note how cute he looked wear my coat. However, his body was tense.

"Relax Fudo." I had to suppress a smile. "You're at my house."

The shock on his face was priceless.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Fudo? Tea, water, coffee, food?"

He looks at Alford in bigger surprise. "Do I need to pay you anything?"

Surprisingly, Alford begins to laugh. "You're from the Satellite, aren't you?"

"So?" His voice has a sharp edge to it.

"Well, Mr. Fudo, I'll get you something anyway. No need for money. Entertain your guest, Jackie."

I frown to myself, hating that he used my youth nickname in front of Yusei. Wait-why did I care? He was just another person to me. Right?

* * *

Right? Right Jack? He's just another person, right?

Chp. 6 Preview.

* * *

_Yusei's POV_

"Goodwin."

The word speaks for itself.

"Um, did you happen to feel anything while you were knocked out? Like, a sudden stinging on your arm?"

I stare at him blankly. "Are you sure you're alright?" I slowly get out of his jacket. I'm swept away by his smell, some sort of cologne.

Jack sighs heavily. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Sure."

"Why do you keep on giving me one word answers?" he shouts.

"Huh?" I ask, unintentional.

He growls. "Never mind."

I sigh softly, getting up from the couch, heading for the front door. I didn't have time for stuff like this. I needed to get home..oh who am I kidding? I have no home.

"Where are you going?" Jack asks, shoving me away from the door. Expecting to hit the hard, shiny, polished hardwood floor, imagine my surprise when I end up in Jack's arms. My face began heating up and I thrust myself out.

"Nice move." I smirk. However, he doesn't come back with anything. Jack's face has a heavy blush also, again to my surprise.

"Are you feeling okay, Jack?" I ask, teasingly.

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6 Yusei

"Jackie…" I murmured under my breath, a smirk appearing on my lips.

"Well, aren't you going to say thank you? I could've left you outside in the dark, damp...dark." I look up into Jack's eyes.

_'How about you sleep in the dark every night?'_ I think.

"Anyway, let's call your parents and-"

"I don't have any parents Jack." I mumble.

We stare at each other in silence.

"Then how-?"

"Goodwin."

The word speaks for itself. Again, another awkward silence before Jack speaks again.

"Um, while you were…out," I cringe at the word. Goodwin was also the reason I was out. He probably bribed Penny, sent in those white-clad people to warn me and-

"Well?"

"Huh?" I ask, breaking out of my reverie.

_'Yusei's acting weird.'_

My eyes widen at the sound of Jack's voice in my head. I dunno if it was apart of the dream I had when I was knocked out or whatever, but I could hear Jack's thoughts. All of them were focused on my well-being, rather than his hair or girls or something. He wasn't even talking about his clothes or-

I looked at what was covering me, probably keeping me warm for a while, and noticed I was wearing Jack's jacket. I blushed softly, but he didn't notice, thank goodness. He was too busy trying to catch me back up on what I was just ignoring again. Jack's jacket smelled…heavenly. It has a distinct cologne to it, a cinnamon smell mixed with hair-spray. The jacket had no spots on it once so ever, despite his wearing it all the time. I sigh softly, getting up from the couch and heading for the front door. I grabbed my backpack and was getting ready to leave.

"Hey! We're you going?" Jack shouts, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. Expecting to hit the hard, shiny, polished hardwood floor, imagine my surprise when I end up in Jack's arms. Jack's strong muscular arms….

"Nice…move." He manages to compose.

I, however, don't come back with anything. I just blush and reluctantly pull out of his arms.

"Are you feeling ok, Yu-Fudo?"

My eyes widen.

'Did he just almost say my name?' I thought. The butler came in, interrupting my thoughts.

"Will you be leaving soon Mr. Fudo?"

I roll my head to the side, looking at Jack quietly.

"Depends. Does Yusei want to stay?"

I cast my gaze down on the ground. "Uhm, sure."

He stares at me in surprise. He's acting like the accidental hug (that I did not enjoy) or whatever was something life threatening. I'd never admit it to him, but for somebody who does sports all day, he had really soft skin. I mean, the baby soft skin from newborn babies. The butler had brought drinks with him when he came to check on us, and in my haste, I noticed Jack grab a cup of coffee.

"You like coffee, Jack?" I ask, smirking to myself.

"So!" He shouts grumpily.

We both sit in silence for a while before he speaks again.

"Where exactly do you live?"

That was the question I was dreading.

_'What should I say? Should I….lie?'_

"Don't you lie Fudo."

Again…did he hear my thoughts again? That's…silly. I couldn't be hearing anybody's thoughts...mainly his.

"Yeah...about that…."

All of a sudden, my cell phone rings. I accept the call, even before looking to see who it was, just so I could escape Jack's questions.

"YUSEI!" Akiza shrieks on the other line.

"Yes..?" I answer, holding the receiver away from my ear.

"There's this weird...um, tattoo thing on my arm! I don't remember it being there…maybe, never mind. Anyway, check your arm too."

"You still haven't answered my question." Jack reminds.

"Yes Jack. There are actually more important things than your stupid questions!" I shout. This day has been completely stressed, and Jack asking personal question wasn't making it any better. He looked visibly shocked and I almost decided to apologize, but, it wasn't everyday that you snapped at Jack Atlas and got away with it. I pushed up the sleeve of my arm to see nothing but tanned skin.

"Nope."

"This is real weird Yusei." She says, and is silent for once.

"I'll call you back." I close the phone and stare at it, not daring to look at Jack.

"Where…do you live?" He repeats slowly.

I took a deep breathe. "Nowhere."

"How?"

I resisted trying to think anything about the Zero Reverse, my father, or anything of the sort. "Goodwin."

"Is he your answer for everything?"

I think about answering Goodwin for that question, just to be cocky and sarcastic, but I decide against it.

"Fine, you're living with me."

I stare at him in disbelief.

"You can have your entire room, no, entire floor!"

I still stare at him.

"Say something will you?" He shouts.

"Ok."

Something inside me told me to be wary, to resume living on the streets at night and attending school during the day. But, how long could I resume that? Goodwin can't hide me forever.

* * *

Chapter 7-Preview!

* * *

"Don't forget, this in not out of the goodness of my heart. Gay on the streets of New Domino aren't usually treated well."

There's a soft sigh behind me.

"Here we are." I say, pointing down the hallway. I point to each door. "Bedroom, bathroom, office, television room, and stairs to the observation room."

"Wow."

I nod. "I'm on the floor below you, and Alford's upstairs if you need anything..."

Yusei had walked into the bedroom mid-explanation. I hear soft laughter behind the door, but it remains shut. I give up and walk down to my floor and into my own bedroom. I sigh to myself, glad everything is over for today. However, I couldn't get that hug thing out of my mind. Though it was only for a brief second, his touch on my bare arms were like a butterflies wing. It made me feel...warm and...tingly. I climb into my bed, sighing to myself. It was an even packed day and I really just wanted some sleep. My eyes began to close, slowly drifting off to dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7 Jack

My house isn't a cute little ranch house. It was gothic like, complete with a winding staircase. Coming up the walls were pictures of various things: a bouquet of flowers, a dog and a happy family. I paused for a moment, staring at the picture. It was a picture of my own family. I was probably around 2 ish while I stood next to my dad proudly. If I could remember right, I think it was…father's day? Anyway, I looked a lot like my dad. This cape that I wore everyday was inherited from him, but in this specific picture, I was wearing it for the first time. It was swamped in me. My head barely popped out of the collar while my poor little arms and hands weren't visible at all. I had the same blue eyes as him…I basically got everything from him. Yusei shuffles behind me.

"Is that your family?" He asks, trying to see the picture.

"No."

I was extremely sensitive about my family. Once I got older, Alford told me what happened to them—they died in the Zero Reverse—and we'd never talked about them again. Yusei didn't have a smart remark, but simply stayed silent.

"Don't forget, this isn't out of the goodness of my heart. Gays on the streets of New Domino aren't usually treated well."

There's a soft sigh. "Don't remind me."

I change the subject. "Uhm, bedroom, bathroom, office, TV room, and stairs to the observation room." I point to each door.

"Wow."

I roll my eyes. "I'm on the floor below you, and Alford's upstairs, so if you need anything-"

The door slammed in front of me. I didn't even notice Yusei go into the room.

"Hey!" I exclaims, pounding on the door.

I hear soft laughter behind the door, but no response. I give up and I walk back downstairs to my own room. I sigh finally, happy that everything is over with for today. However, I couldn't get that hug thing out of my mind. Thought it was only for a brief second, his light touch on my arms were…like a butterflies wings. The pads of his fingers were slightly callused, probably all of the work he did in Auto Shop. Not like I'd ever looked or anything…

* * *

"Are you alright Jack?"

"Splendid."

Yusei was intent of catching the bus, but what's the point if I could just drive him?

"Remember what I told you?"

I felt his eyes roll from here. "I know. Even though you're hosting me, we have to act like we're not friends or anything."

"I never said that."

"Well…" there was a short pause. "You implied it."

I groan, tightening the grip on the steering wheel. I still wasn't sure what to call Yusei. A friend? Acquaintance? Acquaintances wouldn't normally do anything like this. I parked in my usual parking spot at school and Yusei quickly rushed out, running to join up with his own friends. Meanwhile, my usual walking girls crowded around me to go to homeroom, but I didn't feel my usual bravado. I barked at them to back off and stalked off to homeroom, feeling emptier than ever.

* * *

Did I tell you I was empty? Not anymore. See, my science teacher allows me to get out of class early to…"study". Do I study? Nope. I go and "take notes" on Yusei in Auto Shop. It's become a…secret obsession. Just because I told him to act like we don't know each other, doesn't me I had to do it too. Auto Shop was connected to the end of the building to the parking lot. Since I couldn't go to my car every other day just to see him, I'd resulted into camping out, spying in a window that they didn't bother to cover up. Only problem was that Yusei was in that class with that Kalin guy. I didn't trust him.

"Ok class." The teacher talked awful loud. "With your partner, you'll build this motor back up from when you disassembled it."

I swear, Yusei seems shrill, frail and weak, but those set of muscles he had said otherwise. I felt weird just ogling him like that, but like I said, it was quite entertaining. He was also a quite clumsy person, so he'd often drop things on Kalin and I'd often laugh at his misfortune. I know, it'll come back to haunt me, but it was funny. The bell rang and I quickly sprang up, pretending to be a passerby, but Yusei caught up to me.

"Atlas." He mutters, averting his gaze.

"Fudo."

We walk in silence for a while.

"Jack, you know I know you spy on me, right?" There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"What?" I turned the other way to hide my blush. "You're crazy. Why would I watch you?"

Yusei smirks. "You know Crow sits the closest to the window? He can see you…every other day."

"Damn."

I hated that I got caught by him, but it was nice while it lasted.

"Hey Jack, by the way…" He turns around to face me. "I liked it."

Yusei strode away, abandoning me in the middle of the hallway, leaving his words to interpretation.

* * *

"Hello Jackie. Mr. Fudo."

"Just call me Yusei, please." Yusei smiles.

"As you wish." Alford returns his smile.

"Meanwhile, you can stop calling me Jackie now." I butted in.

Alford turns to me. "I'm afraid I can't do that…'Jackie'."

I groan and Yusei laughs. I knew laughing at Kalin was coming back to haunt me. Eventually, Yusei wandered upstairs and still laughing to himself.

"Quite a catch isn't he?"

I stare at my butler in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You might deny it now, but one day you'll realize your feelings."

Wait, is he talking about-

"Mr. Fudo?"

"Alford, I don't know what you're on, but I do not like Yu-Fudo." I caught myself again. This was becoming habit. I'd almost say his first name, but I'd catch myself. It's not just him; I do that to every boy. The ones I deem important anyway.

"But you almost said his name, didn't you?"

I stalk upstairs without answering his question, but I couldn't help but wondering if Alford was right. I hope he wasn't.

* * *

Preview: Chapter 8 (already?)

* * *

"Woah."

"I know."

Jack's standing at the door frame of the room.

"Why are you here?" I ask, sorta annoyed. I've spent as much time as I could away from and now he wanted to be a pal?

"Let's watch TV. That's why you're in here, right?"

I stare at him blankly. "Who the hell are you?"

My question didn't seem to faze him. "Jack Atlas." he answers as if that's the million dollar question.

"You can't be."

"I am, honest. Besides, I'm tired of being...confused, you know?"

I nod-that seemed like the safest thing to do in this situation-and stare at him, real confused.

"What are you confused about?"

"What we are to each other. Like...friends, or not."

My head wanted to take that statement logically, but my heart wanted to take it romantically. Now _I_ was confused!


	8. Chapter 8 Yusei

**You guys are awesome! All the reviews and stuff I've been getting about this little story. I appreciate it, honestly!

* * *

**"Here you go sir."

Alford dropped off my backpack with a soft smile.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks."

He shuts the door softly. I still couldn't believe that **JACK ATLAS** was hosting me in his home. Is it even possible? I bet he was bribed. Somebody had to make him richer than he already was…

"Um…"

As I quickly learned, Jack wasn't a person to knock on doors.

"Yes?" I asked, turning my attention to him.

"You wanna…do something?" he asks.

"Something..?" I mock.

"Like, hang out?"

I hide my shock. "Sure."

Jack leads me out of my room and into another room nearby. There was a snack bar filled with many snacks, candies, drinks…so much food it made my mouth water. Not watching where I was going, I ran directly into Jack's standing figure.

"Watch where you're going!"

"S-Sorry…" I whisper, my coolness gone. Jack had that ability on people, but I don't believe he knew it. Wrapped up in looking at the food, I didn't notice the big screen television plastered on the wall.

"Woah."

"I know."

"Why are you here?" I ask, a bit annoyed. "I can watch TV by myself you know."

"Hold on. I invited you-never mind. Let's watch TV. That's why we're here."

I stare at him blankly. Jack was inviting me to watch TV as if we're best friends or something. "Who the hell are you?"

"Jack Atlas." He answers as if that's the million dollar question.

"You can't be."

"I am, honest. Besides, I'm tired of being...confused, you know?"

I nod-that seemed like the safest thing to do in this situation-and stare at him, real confused.

"What are you confused about?"

"What we are to each other. Like...friends, or not."

My head wanted to take that statement logically, but my heart wanted to take it romantically. Now _I_ was confused!

"A-Anyway…let's watch TV."

Jack turns his back to me and stretches out on the couch. Noticing that I hadn't moved, he stares at me.

"Well?"

I inch slowly towards the couch and I sit down at the very far side. As far away as I could get anyway. It wasn't a very big couch after all. The remote was in his hand, and I wasn't about to wrestle it away from him.

"What do you want to watch?" He asks after a while.

I shrug. "Doesn't matter to me."

Jack sighs and begins to flip through the channels randomly. Nothing catches my interest until a particular postcard flashes on the screen.

"Brokeback Mountain!" I exclaim, almost gleefully.

"Huh?" Jack asks, staying on the channel. "What's that?"

I blush softly. "It's a…movie."

"A movie about…?"

I take a deep breath and I try to explain it.

"Oh, you mean that gay cowboy movie?" He asks.

I take a bit of offense to that. "It's actually a sweet love story. I highly doubt you've ever watched it. I wish I had a love like they did."

All of a sudden, my phone rings. I race out of the room, taking the call before Jack could say anything.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Nice to see that you're still alive."

I groan. "Ew, it's you."

"Yes, it's me Yusei. Don't tell me you don't remember me."

I roll my eyes. "How could I not remember you Goodwin?"

Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell that he was smirking.

"Let's see, I've plopped you from that home you call the Satellite, dropped you on the streets, placed you in the best high school in New Domino-"

"What do you want Goodwin?" I ask. I was kinda in a rush to go back and see that movie. I inched back towards the door to see Jack actually engrossed in the screen.

"Yusei…" he whispers softly. I see his hand fly across his face. Wait-was Jack Atlas crying?

My eyes widened. "Jack used my first name…" I mumble, forgetting that Goodwin was still on the line.

"Oh! That's right. Jackie Atlas…"

"What do you want with him?" I growl.

"Oh nothing. Just remember Yusei, I'm always watching you. You—and that Atlas boy—are more special than you think."

_Click._

He'd hung up on me.

I walked back into the TV room, resuming my spot back on the couch.

"O-Oh, Yu-Fudo. You're back."

Jack quickly changes the channel.

"Did you almost use my name?" I ask, a bit overjoyed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asks, quickly trying to cover his tracks.

"Never mind." I giggle. I curl up in a ball and I snuggle up to Jack playfully. I braced myself for a shove or something, but nothing came. I even made fake snoring noises to pretend that I was asleep to cover up my actions but—nothing. In fact, Jack put his arm around my body, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbles, kissing the top of my head. Suddenly, he gets mad, yanking his arm from my shoulder.

"Damnit! I can't, I can't!" Jack shouts, storming out of the room.

I wonder if he knew that I actually was awake.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Preview. If I'm lucky. I might be able to post it today!**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Yusei was leading me down a dark corridor in the school. We were carrying out lunch trays with us, passing the cobweb walls and something scurrying on the ground.

Out of habit, I pick up my coat. "This better be good Fudo."

We stopped a tan old classroom that looked no different than the others we passed. Yusei did a series of knocks before the door opened.

"Come on Jack."

I followed him though the door only to be pleasantly surprised. The old classroom was renovated into a chill spot. There were band posters on the walls, bean bag chairs on the ground, and various other kids here. A table stood set up in the middle of the room had various dueling cards displayed on there.

"Hey Yusei!" Akiza says. She looks at me silently.

"Hey, I brought him. I don't see-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Akiza had already pulled me to the side, out of Yusei's earshot.

"Listen Atlas, myself and the rest of the kids here only agreed for you to come here because Yusei practically begged. Remember that."


	9. Chapter 9 Jack

**Haha, I managed it guys! Now my inbox is gonna be flooded...**

* * *

"I can't be! I can't!" I shout angrily.

I was venting about my feelings in the Observation Room. For once, I'm glad that this room can be locked and is sound-proof.

"That butler is wrong! I don't have feelings for Yusei and I never will. I'm straight, I like girls!"

But was I just fooling myself? Maybe I was secretly bi or something? I couldn't be. I've never felt attracted to any boy at my school, or anywhere else for that matter.

"My heart doesn't pound when he's near me, I don't blush when he catches me hiding things, I don't long to kiss him, I don't, I don't, I—"

I hear a knock at the door. I take a couple of deep breaths and swings the door open, hitting whoever knocked in the process.

"Ouch Jack."

The person I was just venting about was doubled over on the floor in a fit of pain.

"You're awful clumsy." I mutter, watching him get up off the ground. Hand-to-hand contact would probably just irritate me more.

"Right." He says with a small smile. "Anyway, we need to do our Dueling homework."

I groan. "Why do you care about homework so much?"

"I want you to graduate with me, alright?" Yusei admits with a small blush. I stared at him stunned.

"Let's do that homework…"

* * *

"Ok, what does LP stand for?"

"Lunch points." I mutter sarcastically.

"No, seriously Jack."

I roll my eyes. "**LIFE** points."

"Much better."

I write the word on the worksheet. I look as Yusei's handwriting. His handwriting was more elegant and connected than mine. My handwriting, on the other hand, was a bit sloppy, but still recognizable. I was secretly jealous of Yusei. He had friends, good handwriting, nice hair…

"I don't see why we can't just duel. All was have are papers and papers." I mumble, putting the homework up.

"You need to know the basics before you go challenging people." He replies with a sigh.

"But we're seniors."

Yusei shrugs. "I don't know then."

We're silent for a while. My attention focuses on his hair again.

"Your hair…how do you do it?" I ask, timidly touching a strand of it. His hand races to my wrist and grips it tightly. Yusei's eyes stare into mine urgently before letting go of my wrist reluctantly.

"I don't know. I get up, look in the mirror and go. But, when I'm on my duel runner…"

"You have a duel runner?" I ask, a bit surprised. More about the hair situation, but a little about the duel runner business. Most of the time, when people tried to touch his hair, he barked at them to back off. I guess I'm different. "I have some in my garage."

"R-Really?"

I looked into Yusei's eyes again, and they seemed bright with excitement.

"Yeah. I'll show them to you."

* * *

When we got to the garage, I removed a tarp from the runners. They actually looked rather new. One was an electric blue with yellow stripes, while the other was blood red with black stripes.

"I don't see the problem with them…" Yusei mumbles.

"Ah..well…see…."

"You don't know how to ride, do you?"

I blush softly. He's always right about everything!

"Have you ever ridden one?" He asks, sliding his hand across the frame.

"No, but I could tell you every thing about it."

"Shoot."

"Those are the newest version runners. Nothing like them anywhere. Top grade everything. Max speeds are 200 mph…."

"Ok. We're going for a ride."

"H-Huh?"

Yusei throws me a helmet, while putting on one himself. "The best way to learn is to experience it first hand."

I clasp on the helmet reluctantly. Yusei gets on the electric blue runner, stepping on the gas to rev it up. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

I get on the very back of the motorcycle, putting as much distance between Yusei and myself as possible.

"Let's rev it up!" He exclaims, pressing down on the gas. I barely had time to open the garage using the garage sensory remote before we were on the road. I was thrown up against Yusei's back and he gasps softly.

"I think you should…hold on."

Very reluctantly, I clasp my hands around his waist, holding on for dear life. Even though we didn't go that far, we went at least 150 mph, if not more. I pretty much had my eyes shut for the entire ride and didn't even realize we were back in the garage. I figured we were still riding and I squeeze his waist tighter.

"Uh, Jack…we're back."

I quickly let go of him, falling backwards off the bike.

"A-Are you alright?" He asks, holding a hand down for me. I could tell that he was hiding laughter.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Yusei was leading me down a dark corridor in the school. We were carrying out lunch trays with us, passing the cobweb walls and something scurrying on the ground.

Out of habit, I pick up my coat. "This better be good Fudo."

We stopped a tan old classroom that looked no different than the others we passed. Yusei did a series of knocks before the door opened.

"Come on Jack."

I followed him though the door only to be pleasantly surprised. The old classroom was renovated into a chill spot. There were band posters on the walls, bean bag chairs on the ground, and various other kids here. A table stood set up in the middle of the room had various dueling cards displayed on there.

"Hey Yusei!" Akiza says. She looks at me silently.

"Hey, I brought him. I don't see-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Akiza had already pulled me to the side, out of Yusei's earshot.

"Listen Atlas, I and the rest of the kids here only agreed for you to come here because Yusei practically begged. Remember that."

Wow, bitchy ex much? Akiza and I went out once, but it didn't work out. I think she still holds a grudge against that.

"Basically, this is where people hang out. Not a lot of people know about it. Let's try and keep it that way, hmm?" Yusei explains.

I nod, smirking to myself. I wander over to the table, picking up various cards.

"Junk Synchron, Quiltbolt Hedgehog, Sonic Chick…"

"Those are mine."

I look over the cards even closer. All of a sudden, it felt like everything around me faded to black. I could hear what the cards were thinking.

_'So that's Jack Atlas…' Hedgehog says. 'Don't know what-'_

_'Shh..'_ Chick whispers. _'I don't think Yusei would appreciate that.'_

_'And how would you know?'_ Synchron asks. _'He might-'_

"Excuse me?" I ask. "I can, kinda hear what you're saying."

Yusei turns around and looks at me curiously. "I didn't say anything…"

"No, see, your cards are talking and-"

He snatches the cards from my hands and stares at them quietly. Yusei then flashes me a heartbreaking smile.

"I think you've had a little too much chocolate milk." He remarks, putting the cards back in his deck belt.

Hedgehog, Chick, and Synchron all laugh at me. I groan, agreeing with him…for now.

* * *

"Jack. Jack, wake up."

Yusei's soft voice woke me up. I often slept though History Class. Yusei was fascinated with the class for some reason, despite what went down all those weeks ago. I found history boring. Nothing ever happened in New Domino.

"Today," he explained to me, catching me up on what I slept though. "We're going to be talking about legends and stuff."

"Ok..and?"

I contemplated going back to sleep before I heard Ms. Smith's question.

"Does anybody know what the Signers are?"

I woke up at that.

"Well, since nobody knows…I'll tell you what I know."

Yusei and I look at each other. I suddenly remembered about that time in the Nurse's Office that day. Could that and being a…Signer or whatever…be some sort of connection?

"Alright. Legend says that there's a dragon that keeps peace in the world. It's called the Crimson Dragon. He draws on the powers of 5 other dragons: Ancient Fairy Dragon, Stardust Dragon, Red-Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, and Black Winged Dragon. The five owners of the dragon cards are called the Signers. Each Signer bears a mark on their arm."

Yusei and I touch our arms simultaneously. My heart rate increased. Today, Yusei picked a perfect day to bring his deck to school.

_'I knew I was right!'_ Chick exclaims. _'That blond boy is a Signer.'_

_'And how do you know that?'_ I think.

_'Finally…you decide to talk to us.'_ Hedgehog mumbles.

_'So you're saying, I could've just thought what I was going to say?'_

_'Pretty much.'_

I groan and Yusei looks at me, a bit weirded out. I flash a smile to him, hoping the charm worked.

_'Anyway…how do you know I'm a Signer?'_ I pry.

_'Take a look at your arm.'_

I slowly push back my sleeve to reveal a weird purple looking mark on my arm.

"Hey Jack, did you hear? The name of the marks are Tail, Head, Foot, Hand, and…"

Yusei looks at my arm, gasping slightly. "Wings…" he finishes in a whisper.

I stare at my arm curiously. This mark didn't look anything like wings. Two straight lines and dashes flying out from them? That's considered wings?

_'Yusei's cards? I was kinda hoping I wasn't one.'_ I mutter.

The cards laugh and I frown.

"J-Jack…put your sleeve down."

"W-Why-"

I look up from my arm to see everybody looking at me.

"I-Is that a Mark, Jack?" Ms. Smith asks.

I stare at her silently. "U-Uh…"

_'Help. Me.'_ I think.

Next thing I know, I hear a huge roar and everything stops. Only Yusei and I are able to move.

"F-Fudo?" I ask in disbelief.

For once, he doesn't say anything.

_'Hey, Blondie, check your coat pocket.'_

I dig in there, producing a card. But not just any card…

_'Red-Dragon Archfiend.'_ All the cards say in union.

Yusei's staring at me, or rather, the air around me.

Sonic Chick, Junk Synchron, and Quiltbolt Hedgehog were hovering around me.

"I guess you didn't drink too much chocolate milk after all."

I'd find that funny, but I had Yusei's card spirits, a frozen classroom, and Red-Dragon Archfiend hovering near me.

I think I'm going to start paying more attention to History Class.

* * *

**Woah, if you guys saw what I originally planned for this chapter, you'd be surprised. lol.**

**Anyway, here's the preview for Chapter 10!**

**Hopefully, I'll try and update when I can. **

**

* * *

**

I think there's something seriously wrong with Jack. Or, that's what I thought until I saw my card's spirits hovering around him.

"How'd you-" I begin, but it's in vain.

"Talk." Jack mutters.

"I am your Signer dragon. You are the bearer of the Wing mark, correct?"

He nods, showing his arm again. This time, his mark was glowing.

"You boy." The dragon looks at me. "I guess you're a Signer too, otherwise, you would've gotten frozen like everybody else."

I nod, pushing my arm up like Jack, but no mark was there.

"Have you found your card yet?"

I shake my head. "I don't even know what my Signer card is."

Red-Dragon Archfiend is silent for a moment.

"It's probably somewhere you'd never expect it. You've lost your parents, correct?"

I nod again, curtly. I didn't like talking about my parents. Never have, never will. Unfortunately, it seemed like the only option at this point.


	10. Chapter 10 Yusei

**Haha, getting better at this updating thing. Enjoy!

* * *

**

I think there's something seriously wrong with Jack. Or, that's what I thought until I saw my card's spirits hovering around him.

Sounds crazy, right?

"How'd you-" I begin, but it's in vain.

"Talk." Jack mutters to the dragon.

"I am your Signer dragon. You are the bearer of the Wing mark, correct?"

He nods, showing his arm again. This time, his mark was glowing.

"You boy." The dragon looks at me. "I guess you're a Signer too, otherwise, you would've gotten frozen like everybody else."

I nod, pushing my arm up like Jack, but no mark was there.

"Have you found your card yet?"

I shake my head. "I don't even know what my Signer card is."

Red-Dragon Archfiend is silent for a moment.

"It's probably somewhere you'd never expect it. You've lost your parents, correct?"

I nod again, curtly. I didn't like talking about my parents. Never have, never will. Unfortunately, it seemed like the only option at this point.

"Well, the card could be somewhere special to you."

I thought silently for a moment. I didn't have a special place—unless Jack's arms counted. I highly doubt that I would find a card there.

"You'll find it when the time is ready." Red-Dragon Archfiend finally finishes.

I nod silently, still in thought.

"Hey, aren't there five Signers? There's just myself and Fudo here, where's everyone else?" Jack brought up a good point. Normally, that'd be something I'd do.

My spirits smirk at him. I didn't know what they were saying, but it got Jack a bit flustered.

"Nevermind."

Eventually, Red-Dragon Archfiend resumes our class. We were still talking about the Signers, but everybody seemed to forget about what happened. Everybody except Jack and I.

* * *

I wanted to do more work about the Signers.

I still wasn't completely convinced about everything. I suppose I am a Signer, but I don't have a mark yet or anything. After school, Jack dropped me off at his (or should I say our) home. I decided to skip homework for once, and walked into the office, turning on the computer. While waiting for it to boot up, I sat bored for a moment. Then, an idea popped into my mind. I walked out of the office and into Jack's room. I always wondered what it looked like. He spent all of his time in there, but it was just like any other room. I knocked on the door timidly, even though I knew he wasn't there. I quickly walked (or jumped rather) in the room, closing the door softly behind me.

Jack's room looked like anybody else's. Blue walls, white ceiling, crown molding…so I didn't understand why he was so withdrawn into this place. I roamed around until I tripped over something.

"Ow.." I muttered, picking up the item I tripped over. It was a photo album. I opened up the album, skimming over the pictures. There was a little blond boy—Jack, obviously—and two adults smiling happily into the camera. This photo looked identical to the picture that was hanging on the wall on the staircase. I flipped though the photos silently. Secretly, I longed to have memories of my parents like he did, but I wasn't so lucky. All of a sudden, I heard the front door slam. My eyes widened as I scrambled to put the photo album back.

"Hello Alford. Is Fudo here?"

His voice was so loud….

I slipped out of the room just in time for him to come walking up the stairs.

"Y-Fudo? What were you just doing?"

I laugh nervously. "Just, you know, checking on that Signer stuff."

He raises an eyebrow. "Why are your hands smudged with ink?"

Why is he so attentive? "I was…printing."

"The computer hasn't even been longed into yet."

I groaned. "Leave me alone, okay?"

I pushed past him into the office, slamming the door behind.

"Stupid dumb blond…always paying attention to me…" I muttered, typing in the username and password. There was a timid knock at the door.

"What?" I was still a bit on edge.

"Chill. Just me."

Jack slips into the room again, taking a seat nearby. We're both silent for a while as I go to the Search Engine. There was no Google and Yahoo in New Domino. They'd made everything Goodwin-ized. Everything was a capital letter. Wikipedia was the Wiki. Yahoo! Mail was the Mailbox. I never understood the point of that. I decided to go to the Wiki. Surprisingly, unlike Wikipedia, it was actually pretty reliable, I learned. I typed in the word Signers.

"Why are you here Jack?" I asked suddenly. He wasn't doing anything. All he was doing was staring and watching me.

"I have nothing better to do."

I leave it at that as the page pops up.

"Signers. An elite group of people bearing the Mark of the Dragon. The five cards are—"

"Blah, blah, blah."

I roll my eyes. "How about…Mark of the Dragon?"

"Sure."

While I was searching that, Jack moved his chair closer to me. For some reason, I found it a bit harder to breathe. Not to mention, he was wearing that girly perfume that drove me crazy.

"What are you wearing?" I ask, crinkling my nose.

"Clothes." He murmurs.

"No crap."

Again, another silence. I turned my attention back to the computer screen.

"Mark of the Dragon. There are five marks—Tail, Foot, Head, Wings, and Hand. Whoever bears these marks have a special card, designated to the marks. Each person also has 'powers' associated with their marks."

Jack grunts. "Well, that explains my card talking ability."

I nod. "Right. But the only thing I can do is—"

"Touch my arm."

I blink a couple of times. "Excuse me?" I ask. "Repeat that."

"Your cards are telling me to tell you to touch my arm. The arm where my mark is."

I reach my hand out slowly, doing as he said. Jack's skin was soft and warm under his jacket. As soon as I touched him, his mark reacted. I can't really describe what I felt, but I was looking into his past of some sort. I could also see his future. I was a bit scared of what to look at first.

"Fudo?" He brought be back down to reality.

His hand was on my cheek. "You're hot."

I blush. Jack's hand still on my cheek wasn't really helping either.

"No, seriously. You're burning up. Are you okay? What did you see?" Jack was bombarding me with questions.

"One thing at a time!" I exclaim, suppressing a smile. "Um, well, I guess I feel rather hot."

Actually, I was sweating bullets. I guess seeing a past or future takes a lot out of you. In reality, I didn't see anything of Jack's past **OR** future. I was too afraid. He seemed like he had a great childhood, and I didn't want to see what was going to happen to him. Probably marrying some girl or something….

"Well, what did you see?" He pries further.

"I…I'm not sure." I lie.

He leaves it at that. "Alright. Do you want some ice or something?"

I shake my head, feeling the heat fade away. "Jack…" I begin awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"Can you, um, move your hand?" Truth is, I would've rather have him keep it on there.

He removes it silently, staring into my eyes. "Sorry."

I knew better. The look in his eyes didn't say he was sorry. He looked like he wanted to keep it there as much as I did. Before I knew what was going on, I found myself leaning towards him. I couldn't tell if he was moving or not, but I didn't really care.

"Fudo…" Jack whispers, his breath hitting my face. I breathed deeply before answering.

"Hmm..?" I was still in my fantasy.

"Your phone is ringing."

I hold back a groan. I quickly run out of the phone, taking the call.

"Akiza…" I whisper. "You were kinda interrupting something."

I poked my head back into the room and I saw Jack searching something on the computer. I wasn't sure, but it took everything in my power not to cut Akiza off, jump on Jack and—

"Actually, I need to tell you something."

"Well?"

"There's a purple like mark on my arm."

I dropped the phone.

"Yusei? Yusei? Are you still there?" Her voice was so loud, I could hear it—on the floor.

"Yes, I..am."

"Why'd you react like that?" Akiza asks, borderline hysterics. "I'm not going crazy am I? Did I get a tattoo and was too drunk to realize it? Did I—"

"Akiza…you need to come over. Right now."

Akiza was a Signer, I knew it. But, we still had to confirm it.

"But aren't you on the streets?"

I loved Akiza like a sister, but sometimes, she makes facts seem so harsh!

"Nope, I'm at, um, Jack's house."

There's silence on the line before she starts shrieking.

"OMG. You moved in with **JACK ATLAS** and you **DIDN'T** even tell **ME**?"

I groaned. Jack **HAD** to hear all of that.

"Akiza, just hurry…please?"

"Yes sir!"

Then the line goes dead. I take a couple of deep breaths and walks back into the office as calm as I could.

"About earlier…" he begins. "You weren't about to kiss me, were you?"

"Jack, do you always state the obvious?" I ask sarcastically.

"You know I—"

"Jack! I know you don't roll that way. But you were leaning in, weren't you?"

He looked guilty. Jack couldn't lie about that.

"Do me a favor..when Akiza comes over, make sure you're as far away as possible, got it?"

Jack looks away from me, thoroughly pissed. I get up from the desk and I walk out to prepare for Akiza.

Damn that blond.

* * *

**Ahh..see.  
Chapter 11...Preview!**

**Also, check out the poll about Uprising. Which chapter is your favorite? ****

* * *

**"I didn't ask for a smart remark." I reply, staring at him.

"And I didn't give you one."

I whip around, grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"Watch it Fudo." I mutter darkly. "I won't hesitate to kick you out."

Yusei's eyes narrow. "Kick. Me. Out."

Our faces were very close to each other's.

A little too close.


	11. Chapter 11 Jack

Did I listen to him?

No, as usual.

But, I did sit a bit numbly on the couch. I dunno when it all happened, but eventually, Akiza was over, her usual bouncy self, oblivious to what happened earlier. I doubt she'd really care, but I did.

And it was annoying me.

Yusei was trying everything he could to get away from me. I dunno what he wants me to do-be perfect? Be the Ennis to his Jake? The Brokeback to his Mountain? Damn that movie.

Alford offered us all drinks as usual, but we declined.

"Akiza, raise your sleeve."

I watched quietly as she does what she's told. On her arm, there's the foot mark, as clear as day. Yusei explains everything we've learned about the Signers.

"Oh." She mumbles, looking at her arm quietly.

Suddenly, Yusei jumps up, a fierce determination in his eyes. "We have to find the other Signers."

"How?" I ask, jumping up also. "We're still in school."

He looks at me for the first time since everything went down. "Jack Atlas," I couldn't help but to feel a thrill from him saying that. "Do you know who I am?"

Then he disappears down the hallway and shuts the door to the office.

I look at Akiza and she looks at me.

"Do you think we should follow him?"

I shake my head. "You can. I don't think he wants to see me right now."

She looks at me in confusion. "Alright, what did you do?"

I frown. Why did she assume it was my fault? It could've been his too, but they again, it's Yusei. He never does anything wrong. He's always perfect, blah, blah, blah-

"Jack, hello? You there?"

I flush embarrassed a bit. "Yeah, but I'm not sure what I did…"

I begin to tell her about what went down about the movie and us almost kissing and everything.

"You like him." Akiza says finally.

"I…don't." I add, hesitantly.

"**YOU. LIKE. HIM.** No wait, scratch that. You **LOVE** him." She repeats.

"No, I don't!" I argue back. "I'm a perfectly straight person!"

"But you almost kissed him."

"Yeah but-"

"And, you're always nice around him."

"But I'm-"

"And you always blush around him. Are those enough hints for you? Not to mention that you spied on him, everyday-"

I groan, defeated. I tried hiding some of those hints, but I guess it didn't work.

"Um, guys?"

I stare up into Yusei's eyes. His eyes always made me feel…weird. I couldn't quite describe it, but they made me warm and fuzzy inside? No wait-breathtaking. Those eyes were definitely breathtaking.

"What's up?" Akiza asked. "Did you somehow get us out of school?"

He smiles, another breathtaking feature about him. "Yup. We are now withdrawn from the New Domino High School for the Elite and Gifted."

Did I mention how much Yusei fascinates me? He somehow got us out of our school. Sure, we'd probably have Truancy on us, but, what could they do to us? All I have is Alford, and Yusei doesn't have anybody. Akiza's phone rang before I could ask any questions.

"I'll be back." She says, rushing outside.

Now that she's gone…

"How'd you—"

"In the Satellite, we were trained by the best in computer hacking skills. You guys have tutors, we have ourselves." His voice seemed edgy. All I did was ask a question. Did my presence really make him that on edge? Besides, his voice seemed snappy.

"I didn't ask for a smart remark." I reply, glaring at him.

"And I didn't give you one."

I whip around, grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"Watch it Fudo." I mutter darkly. "I won't hesitate to kick you out."

Yusei's eyes narrow. "Kick. Me. Out."

Our faces were very close to each other's.

A little too close.

"Am I interrupting something?" Akiza asks, staring at our compromising position.

"No, you didn't." Yusei replies, prying his wrist from my grip.

Akiza's eyes looked back and forth between me and Yusei. "Well, okay. So…who has Duel Runners?"

"I…do." I mumble.

"I'll get them." He says. I begin to follow him, but puts out a hand to stop me. "I don't need any help."

I frown and let him go, but I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him. I sit back down, still staring in the direction he walked away in. We're both silent for a moment before we hear a shout.

"Was that Yusei?" I exclaim, jumping up and taking down the hallway, Akiza on my heels.

* * *

"Yusei!" I shout, a sinking feeling edging its way to my stomach. "Where are you?"

No response.

_'Maybe he fell..'_ I think, dropping to my hands and knees. I hear a rustling behind me and I slowly turn around to search for the source of it. However, I met up with a pair of eyes staring into my own. We both yell, stumbling backwards. Akiza rushes over.

"Jack, are you alright? Who's this?"

She helps me up, and I stare at the two intruders. They both looked like twins.

"Leo, we were supposed to be quiet."

Both twins get up and reveal themselves. There was a boy and a girl, maybe around 11 or 12.

"I'm sorry…" The girl mumbles in apology.

"Save the small talk. Where's Yusei? What did you do to him?" I ask, defensively, reaching for a nearby wrench. I didn't want to use it, but if I had to…

"I'm Luna, and this is my brother, Leo."

They both put out a hand to shake, and instantly, my mark reacted. Akiza's did as well.

_'This Jack guy is weird…'_ Leo says.

_'So, they're like us…'_ Luna thinks. She seems happy.

_'I hope Yusei's alright. Jack seems to care about him…I hope Goodwin doesn't do anything to him.'_

I quickly let go of their hands as soon as I heard that. Great, now I can read people's minds. Another stupid power.

"I am not weird! What do you mean like us? What about Goodwin?" I shout at once. They all looked at me oddly.

"Your thoughts!" I exclaim, hoping they understood.

"So you are like us!" Luna exclaims, with a soft smile.

Now it was my turn to look confused.

"Oh, what my sister means is that, well, we're Signers." Leo explains. "Apparently, you guys are too, correct?"

Akiza and I nod.

"And you have your card?"

We nod again, taking the card out. Instantly, I hear Akiza's card.

_'It's nice that the Signers have all met.'_

_'Who..are you?'_ I ask.

_'Oh, dear boy. You gave me quite a fright. I'm Black Rose Dragon.'_

"We've been trying to round up all of the Signers, ever since we'd first heard about them," Luna says, breaking me free from Black Rose Dragon's thoughts. "I'm glad we found you guys, but we're minus a person, right?"

"Yes, Yusei." Akiza replies. "I guess it's apart of being a Signer, but I can..feel Yusei. His feelings, where he's at…but it's not just him. I could feel you too Jack."

"So, basically, you're saying that that's your power, correct?" I say, a bit envious. Sometimes, I wish I knew what exactly he was feeling. All I could do was read minds and talk to cards.

"On the topic of powers…" Leo begins. "Luna and I have powers too, ya know!"

I stare at the two twins. "Well, say them! What are you waiting for?" I shout impatiently.

"We can make cards come to life!"

That seemed really…weird, but what didn't seem weird over the past couple of days?

"I know, hand me a card!"

I quickly whip out Red-Dragon Archfiend and give it to him. The two twins join hands and close their eyes, simultaneously touching my card. Then, in a bright flash of light, Archfiend came out of the card. This time, he wasn't like a spirit, but he was actually physically out in the world.

"Woah…" Akiza says, her mouth wide open.

Archfiend looks down at us. "Stardust, reveal yourself." He yells. All of us cover our ears. His yell was terribly loud.

_'Comin', comin'…'_ Stardust mumbles, his spirit moving from behind a box.

My eyes widen at his spirit. "You're Yusei's card!" I exclaim, pointing at it.

"No…crap." He replies, looking up at Archfiend, ignoring my presence.

Yep, he was Yusei's card alright.

"Yes, Archfiend?"

"Go with the Signers. Yusei Fudo was abducted by Rex Goodwin. You'll probably be of some use."

The spirit looks at all of us. "Fine…" he mumbles, getting back into card form and landing in my hand.

I slip the card in my deck pouch.

"Atlas." Archfiend says, staring down at me. "You better get Yusei back. He's more valuable than you know."

And with that, he takes card form also, landing in my deck pouch on top of Stardust. It's silent for a couple of moments.

"Let's go!" Leo and Luna exclaim together.

Akiza and I look at each other and nod. "Alright."

I'll get Yusei back. No matter what.

* * *

**Chapter...12!**

**Guess what, it's going to be a split chapter! Yusei AND Jack. Great, no?**

**Here's the preview:****

* * *

**

** Yusei's POV**

"Tail, Head, Wings, Foot, and Hand.." Goodwin takes a small pause. "Thus are the Marks of the Dragon."

"So, your point is?" I ask, trying to get the handcuffs off of me. "I kinda-"

"And with each mark is a different power. Tail and Hand can make cards come to life. Foot and sense emotions. But by far, Wings and Head are the most powerful. Wings can hear card's thoughts, read minds, and heal things, while Head can communicate with all of the Signers, see the future or the past, and get into the Spirit World, and possibly take people with that person."

I groan. He was purposely ignoring me. All I remember was being pissed off about...

"Where is it?"

"Where is what Goodwin?" I ask, completely clueless.

"The card!"

I stare at him bewildered. "Card..?" I repeat.

"Stardust Dragon!" Goodwin shouts in desperation.

I stare at him longer this time, seriously wondering what his problem was.


	12. Chapter 12 Yusei & Jack

**Man, I'm really excited about this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Yusei's POV**

"Tail, Head, Wings, Foot, and Hand.." Goodwin takes a small pause. "Thus are the Marks of the Dragon."

"So, your point is?" I ask, trying to get the handcuffs off of me. "I kinda-"

"And with each mark is a different power. Tail and Hand can make cards come to life. Foot can sense emotions and feel others' pain. But by far, Wings and Head are the most powerful. Wings can hear card's thoughts, read minds, and heal things, while Head can communicate with all of the Signers, see the future or the past, and get into the Spirit World, and possibly take people with that person. However, Tail and Hand have a strong connection in the Spirit World also. In fact, all of the Signers can enter the world, only some of them have a stronger connection."

I groan. He was purposely ignoring me. All I remember was being pissed off about...

"Where is it?"

"Where is what Goodwin?" I ask, completely clueless.

"The card!"

I stare at him bewildered. "Card..?" I repeat.

"Stardust Dragon!" Goodwin shouts in desperation.

I stare at him longer this time, seriously wondering what his problem was. Obviously, Stardust Dragon is a card, but…how was I supposed to know what it was? And, everything about those powers Goodwin was talking about..could it be true? Apparently, Jack is one of the more powerful bearers of the mark. As if his ego couldn't get any bigger…

"Damnit!" he cursed, slamming his fist on the table. I tried not to show my sudden startleness as his anger. Besides, I was used to it. I've had many foster families when I was growing up, and not all of them promised love and toys.

"Can I go now?" I asked. Being in a locked room with Jack would be better than this.

Jack…

Now that I'm not in a radius of him, I felt kinda empty.

"Yusei…do you know what you are?"

I stare at Goodwin blankly. "Yes, a human." I reply with a small smirk.

"No! You're a Signer."

I roll my eyes. "No I'm not. Obviously, I don't have a mark."

The other day, it was probably just luck that I wasn't frozen like everybody else. Besides, I don't have any of those powers that Goodwin described. Well, I saw something like the future or the past, but…I wasn't sure if that's what I truly saw.

_'Fudo!'_

I look around the room. Goodwin must've left sometime when I wasn't paying attention. There was only one person who called me that.

_'Jack..?'_ I think, curiously.

_'Yeah! Where are you at?'_

_'Goodwin's office.'_

I didn't really have time to question exactly how he was communicating to me.

_'Alright. Stay put.'_

Then, silence. Did Jack Atlas seriously expect me to stay put? I had to get the hell out of there! The handcuffs were still on me, but the key was on the floor at a reasonable distance away. I scooted over slightly and edged the key into my right hand. I turned the key in the left lock, and then used my left hand to unlock the clasp on my right. I half expected alarms to go off or something, but nothing.

I quickly threw the handcuffs and key across the room, both items landing with a thud. I tiptoe to the door and threw my head out. Left, right, and finally left again before I jumped out. Unfortunately, I didn't notice the hanging lamp in the hallway. Only Goodwin would have his walking area illuminated so he wouldn't bruise anything. It was too late for his ego, however. I knocked my head on the lamp, falling down on the ground. That damn lamp knocked me out! Everything faded to black in the hallway.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Arrgh!" Akiza exclaims, clutching her arm.

"What?" I ask.

We were still in the living room of my mansion, deciding on our plan of action. However, Stardust's smart remarks after everything I said what seriously pissing me off. The Foot mark burns into her arm.

"Yusei's…down. He got knocked out my something."

I growl, unintentionally. I swear…if they hurt him…

Next, it was Leo and Luna's turn to wince.

"Somebody's…in there." Luna whispers.

"Somebody's where?" I ask. Leo wasn't looking all that great either.

"T-The…Spirit World."

I look over at Akiza who in turn looks at me.

"Explain." She says.

"The Spirit World is where Duel Monster Spirits live. When somebody enters in, my sis begins getting weak. It's because she has such a strong connection to the place. Apparently, somebody else does too."

I look at Luna quietly. She looked like she was about to pass out. Akiza's mark acts up again.

"Y-Yusei's…moving again."

I had to hide my relief again.

"G-Guys…" Luna whispers to us. "We have to go to the Spirit World. Something's there and it's—"

"Say no more, Lun. How do we get there?" Akiza asks, slowly walking over to the girl.

"Take my hand."

She grabs Luna's hand and motions for me to do the same. Luna closes her eyes and soon we are gone.

* * *

** Yusei's POV**

"Where…am I?"

I look around. I'm surrounded by grass, trees, nature actually.

"All I remember was…hitting my head…" I mumble, getting up.

Again, I look around my surroundings, trying to get a sense of where exactly I am. I get up and decide to go forward. Besides, there's no point of going back. There was a dead end, marked by 3 huge , fallen trees. I don't know how far I walked, but eventually, I began hearing voices.

"Where are we?"

A smile formed on my lips. That was Jack's voice.

"The Spirit World."

Spirit World? So that's where I am…

"Yusei!"

I turn around to the shout, but I didn't see anybody.

"Jack? Akiza?" I call, taking off in a run.

Their voices seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

"Son."

I was so shocked by the voice, I tripped and fell on my face.

"Need a hand Yusei?"

The voice threw a hand down. I was too busy being shocked about the identity of the person to even take it. He pulled me and stared into my eyes deeply.

"You've grown."

I had grown since he'd last saw me. In fact, this person was my dead dad.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Luna? Akiza..? Leo?" I shouted around for them, but they didn't answer. "I guess we got separated."

I groan. I was stuck in some weird "Spirit World" and I probably couldn't get out. I figured nothing was going to happen to me, so I got up and began walking. I didn't have any real sense of direction as to where I was going, so I just walked. And walked. And walked…

Then, it hit me.

A massive headache racked my brain, pulling me desperately to my knees. Instantly, I heard all sorts of cards talking all at once. It was terribly unbearable. I felt myself fading away.

A short while later, I was being shaken awake.

"Jack? Jack…"

I slowly opened my eyes and Yusei was hovering over me.

"What..happened?" I ask, still in a bit of a fog. I look around and see that we're back in my living room. "How'd we get back? Are you are right? Where are the twins?"

He laughs, pulling further back in my fog. Everything he was doing was making me dazed. Or maybe that was just my cr—

"Jack!"

The twins bounce around the couch I was laying on. "You're alright!" they exclaim happily.

I nod. "Right, right. Questions still need to be answered."

Everybody else looks at Yusei.

"Ah..well…" he begins awkwardly.

"Yusei saw his dead parents." Leo blurts out, earning a hit from his sister. "Ouch!"

"You did?" I ask, bewildered.

He nods silently. I could tell that he didn't want to say anything else on the matter. In fact, I heard him think it.

_'Dad…I hope what you said was right.'_

I wonder if Yusei knew I could hear him.

"Yusei's fine, of course. He was just desperately worried about you!" Akiza exclaims, changing the subject. "He picked you up, carried you until we found Luna, made sure you were comfortable on the couch…I think he even—"

"Akiza!" Yusei groans, covering up his blushing face. His really cute blushing face…

"Well I'm better now." I insist, sitting up for emphasis. I instantly regret it. I fell back down on the pillow, trying to hide my groans.

"No, you're not." Yusei says, tucking a piece of stray hair from my face. "Stay, alright?"

Damn. He made me blush. "I told you I'm fine."

His eyes narrow. "Jack, you aren't alright. You've fainted twice already."

"Fudo, for your information, I felt dizzy."

"I want you to stay."

"No." I replied stubbornly.

"Yes."

"No! You're not the boss of me!" I shout angrily. "My parents died when I was 3!"

"At least you've seen your parents before. All I have are pictures and fading distant memories!"

I'd never seen Yusei so upset before. We were arguing like there was nobody else in the room. Secretly, I was shocked. I never knew that. I supposed I always came up with the short end of the stick. I didn't have parents that would come to parent night or awards or anything like that. But Yusei, he didn't even have that. All he had were foster families, and they were never permanent. However, I couldn't back down. When my temper got flared, it flared until it burned out.

"Yusei! I don't even know why I'm in love with you!" I yelled, tears brimming at my eyes.

"Damnit Jack, why am I in love with you? I'm tired of falling in love with people who don't even love me back. You're freaking straight for goodness sakes! I really hoped my dad was right when he predicted that you would give me even a sliver of chance, but apparently he was wrong, just like my heart!" Forget brimming, Yusei was crying buckets. He couldn't even see as he was stumbling to the door.

"Oh my, what's going on here? All the Signers in one place? What my luck."

I recognized that voice anywhere. It was Rex Goodwin's.

As if this day couldn't get worse.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope so. Unfortunately, I don't have time to really type a preview for you guys, sorry!  
****Please don't shoot me! I promise I'll make it up. Maybe Jack'll finally admit his feelings...?**


	13. Chapter 13 Yusei

***cough* Finally, I uploaded this. Been real busy and stuff. Just as a warning, Yusei does cut in this chapter. So, try to enjoy!

* * *

**I was heading for the door to get away from anywhere that reminded me of him. I mean, did I just blurt out my feelings for him, and he blurted his back? I was too pissed, upset, and sad for the most part. Then, Goodwin appeared with a calm smirk.

"Wow, all the Signers in one small package."

"What do you want Goodwin?" I sneer, about to ram down his statue-like frame.

"I came back for you Yusei. You didn't think you'd go that easily, do you?"

I mumbled under my breath, not answering his question. However, he was staring at a particular spot on my face.

"Oh dear…your makeup is smearing…" Goodwin says in false concern.

I sigh—what point was there now?—and wipe the remains of the mark makeup off. There, in all of its glory, was my criminal marker.

"You're a criminal?"

Jack's voice sounded like it was in disbelief.

"Yes, I am Jack. I go around, stealing from people and killing babies in my sleep."

Goodwin looks amused at my answer. "I don't know what went down before I got here, but it doesn't matter."

"Why?" We all ask in unison.

"My brother…it was the Signers that made him meet his demise, and the Signers will pay dearly for it."

"Why should we pay? We don't even know who your brother is!" Leo exclaims, confronting the man. The situation seemed a bit humorous, but I didn't bother to laugh.

"You might not have done it, but your past selves did, so you're entitled to pay as they should've."

"The hell with that!" Jack exclaims. "If I didn't do it, why should I pay? It—"

Goodwin holds up a finger to silence him. "However, if one of you—" He eyes me in particular. "Will be willing to come with me…"

"I'll go." I volunteer. Jack's made it obvious that I'm not really welcome here, and I don't want the others to be burdened with me.

"No! I'm going!"

My eyes snap to Jack's.

_'No.'_ I think, glaring at him.

Somehow, I figured out that Jack and I could communicate to each other through our minds. I don't know if it is because we're Signers—or something more—but I didn't know much more than that. Could he hear the secret thoughts I think idly, and vice versa?

_'Yes Yusei. Look, I'm—'_

_'I don't care what you are, got it?'_

I saw him flinch a bit at that.

"Ready Goodwin?" I ask, closing my eyes as to not see him at all.

"No resistance? I'm impressed."

And with that, we left Jack's house. I'm sure I heard them protesting, but I didn't care. This was my true calling, my only calling.

* * *

"There's no need to be ashamed of you criminal mark now."

I nod understandably. It's been two weeks since I went with Goodwin, and I can honestly say that I haven't felt more secure. Sure, I get pricked with needles by Goodwin for his data, and Jack's voice pleads with me day and night, not to mention my strange frequent trips to the Spirit World…it's the most secure I've ever been since I've been born. I've also found comfort in sharp objects, most notably, razors and pocket knives. I don't try and cut myself, it just…happens. Jack didn't give me a reason to cut, but now that he's gone, what other reason is there not to cut?

One day, Goodwin knocks on my door, and we have a small chat.

"Do you know where the other Signers are?"

"Not where they live, no."

I flinch, waiting for a hit or something. If I did something that didn't please him, I'd get punched or hit. Just a small price to pay for stability. Besides, I've been abused before, so I'm used to it. All I got was a pat on the shoulder.

"We'll keep trying."

Then he leaves silently. I breathe a sigh of relief. I relax on my bed and was about to doze off, when I hear something at the window. I groan, getting up from the bed and looking out curiously. It's Jack again. The third time this week.

Did he not understand? The reason I'm here is because of him. Of course, I can't deny the feelings I still have for him…

"What do you want?" I call down. Sure, my bedroom had a balcony, but I didn't bother with the effort of climbing out. He's not worth it anymore.

"You look…different."

I frown, looking at myself. Did I really look different? My eyes, not a bright purple anymore, but more of a sad, dull lilac. I kept my hair and my clothes were the same. Skin is the same tan it always was, but bruises, cuts, and scars littered my wrists, arms, back, and chest. I got a bit thinner also. I didn't see the joy in eating anymore. Alford did make the best spaghetti…

"What do you want?" I repeat.

"I'm…sorry."

Goodwin appears suddenly, yanking me back though the window.

"Jack Atlas! Nice of you to stop by. Are you joining me too?"

I scowl to myself. I hide my glowing mark as best I could. If Goodwin knew that Jack was making me react so powerfully…

_'Yusei, I know you can hear me.'_

_'Stop. Stop…'_ I groan, holding my pounding head in my hands.

_'Come home, please.'_

So, it's my home too now apparently.

_'This is my home.'_ I argue.

_'Your home is with me.'_

_'It's not. You made that clear yourself.'_

_'Damnit! I didn't mean everything I said two weeks ago.'_ He shouts.

_'Not even…when you said you loved me?'_ I whisper, fighting the tears in my eyes.

Silence.

* * *

I sat curled up in the bed.

Goodwin came in earlier and punched me a few times in the jaw. He also managed to find his baseball bat and hit me across the chest.

"We're almost there…" he whispers to me before leaving me broken in my bed.

Now I held a razor in my hand. Normally, I wouldn't be so hesitant in cutting, but…I couldn't help but to wonder if Jack was telling the truth. Did he really love me, or was that just the heat of the moment? Was I really welcome back in his home, even how I treated them? And…how were my friends? I crawl out of the bed and open the hatch of the window. I stand on the balcony, quietly measuring the height of it. Was it enough to…die? No. It's too short. Again, I still had the razor in my hand, squeezing my palm against it. I winced a bit, but not nearly enough as what my heart went though. I close my eyes and quickly slice both of my wrists. I cut huge cuts from my wrist to my elbow and back. Then, finally, I cut my neck. Not near my jugular vein, but just enough to get me bleeding. There were no tears, no sobbing, nothing at all. I laid there, with a sad smile on my face and whispered four little words.

"I love you Jack."

Then, I fall into unconsciousness, hoping to see my parents when I woke up.


	14. Chapter 14 Jack

"Yusei!" I screamed, quickly sitting up. I look over at my nightstand and gaze at the clock.

_8:30 am._

_'What a weird dream…'_ I thought, but Stardust Dragon said otherwise.

_'It wasn't a dream.'_ He states.

I went from groggy to wide awake.

"So, Yusei..he…."

I was interrupted by the twins and Akiza bursting into my room.

"Couldn't you have knocked?" I asked, but wasn't really annoyed. Apparently, it flew by them. The only emotion they had was alarm.

"J-Jack! I can't feel Yusei anymore."

What?

"No! She's right!" Leo exclaims.

"Damnit!" I yell, punching the wall next to me. "I should've begged harder."

"What?" They all ask.

"Remember those times when I said I was going to go get food? Well, I was going to Goodwin's mansion."

They were silent for a while.

"What did you do then?" Akiza asks finally.

"All I did was ask him to come home…"

Then it hit me. Maybe Yusei didn't want to come home. Maybe I was the reason that he left. After all, I did fight with him the last time I saw him. Maybe going to Goodwin's mansion was a…safe haven? God, I'm such a screw up. No wonder my parents left me.

"Jack, are you crying?" Luna asks me softly.

I didn't realize it, but a few tears were rolling down my face.

"Let's go." I reply, avoiding the question. The car keys were on my dresser, and the fastest car we had here was a Mercedes. That's the exact car I was plan on taking. I begin heading towards the door, not looking back. If they don't come, their lost.

"Wait Jack! What about your coat?"

I stop for a moment. "I don't need it."

Nobody argued. Everybody knows that when I don't take my coat with me, something's about to go down.

* * *

"Can't you go any faster?" I growled.

Akiza looks off the side of her face. "You wanna drive?"

I retreated back to looking out the window, looking at the scenery fly by. I'm lost in my thoughts. Why did Yusei do it? Could I…have maybe tried harder? I've never…loved…anybody like him. In fact, I've never loved a _boy_ for that matter. He was just so…him. He was swift, practical, level headed, smart, just…amazing. Girls just wanted to get into my pants, but Yusei, he saw me for me. Somehow he did. I guess he broke to my soft side. After a while, the scenery began slowing down, until eventually it stopped.

"We're here.." Luna whispers, jumping out of the car. Everybody else followed her lead. Well, except me.

"Jack, are you getting out or not?"

To be honest, I was scared. Yusei's probably dead because of me, and I really didn't want to see another screw up in my life.

"Yeah." I reply finally.

The mansion looked…almost ideal in the morning light. I stared up. The mansion seemed to go on forever in the sky.

"Let's go."

We busted into the door without knocking. Guess who was there waiting for us? Rex Goodwin.

"Nice of you to join the party."

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying not to pounce on him.

He smirks, seeing my state. "Have you come to fetch Yusei? Terribly sorry, you're a bit too late!"

_'Calm down Jack.'_

No..it can't be.

_'Y-Yusei?'_

_'I'm alive…faintly, but alive.'_

_'Look, I'm sorry. You're dying because of me. I don't know if I can save you…but I will.'_

_'Don't.'_

I really didn't wanna argue with him right now.

_'Ok, you can die, but I'm sure as hell gonna try and stop you.'_

"Attack!"

"What?" I asked, quickly looking around me. Guards began swarming all around us.

"Leo, Luna, run. Go upstairs and try to find Yusei, got it?" I ordered. They nod and quickly slipped past the bewildered guards.

"You go too Akiza."

"No!" She shouts, kicking a guard in the leg. "You're beating yourself up because of what happened to Yusei."

"This is my problem," I punch a guard in the mouth. "And I should be the one to fix it."

"So getting captured is the plan?"

We both punch the final guard in the chest and smirk. Akiza and I made a pretty good team together.

"Got anymore Goodwin?" I taunt half-heartedly. The only thing I had on my mind was Yusei.

"Ah, they're all…down for the count." He replies, sighing an exaggerated sigh. "I'll let you go, but I doubt you can do anything to him."

I almost thank the man—I'm that desperate. However, I know the fight isn't over. Akiza and I dash up the stairs and speed right past Leo and Luna.

"Hey!" They shout, taking off after us. "You…beat them up?"

Akiza nods and explains to them what happened. Meanwhile, I began feeling dread with each step. Goodwin couldn't be right. Yusei had to fine, he had to be.

I was still running, not even paying attention to the fact that the others weren't behind me.

"Twins? Akiza?" I call, retracing my steps.

They don't answer. They don't need to. I walk directly into the room where he was. Yusei. Lying there, bloody, broken, _alone_. I bend down to Yusei's level.

"Jack…" Akiza whispers, reaching down to touch me.

"Please." I say softly. "Just..don't."

I didn't need a touch, or a reassurance, or a pep talk, I needed Yusei back. I caress one of his cold, pale hands with my own. I feel tears coming, but I wouldn't let them out now. Not in front of anybody.

"Akiza, call 911."

"Jack…I don't think—"

"I'll call." Luna offers, stepping out of the room to call.

My body was physically shaking trying to keep the sobs inside of me.

"N-Need a moment?" Akiza asks, already halfway out the door.

I don't reply to her. I turn my attention back to Yusei's body. The last time I saw him, I did see a few scars, but I didn't know that he cut himself like this. There were cuts on his wrists, arms, and even his neck! I..couldn't have done all of this. However, I saw a few bruises too. Wait…

That son of a bitch! He abused Yusei too. Why didn't I see it before? That made his death all the more—no. He's **NOT** dead. I refuse to believe that.

_'Archfiend..help me, please.'_ I plead.

Silence.

_'Come on! It's Jack Atlas begging for somebody's help. How many times will that happen?'_

Still silence.

"I'm on my own then." I sigh, looking out of the window. The ambulance had arrived, but there was no way that I would be able to get him down there.

_'Psst!'_

Across the room was Sonic Chick.

_'Ok Atlas, we've had our differences, but I'll put them aside. This time. Only because you seem to love Yusei, got it?'_

My face flushes against its will. I knew I was in love with Yusei, I understood that now. Too bad it took a suicide attempt for that to happen. But, to hear it from somebody else was too surreal.

_'Ready?'_ She asks.

_'Yeah.'_

Next thing I know, we're on the ground in front of the mansion.

_'What did you—'_

_'I just teleported you..duh.'_

Now she was hovering over Yusei's body worriedly.

"Hmm..I hope they can save him." She whispers.

"So do I." I say with no hesitation.

The twins and Akiza race out from the mansion and look at us in surprise.

"When did this all happen?" She asks.

"Few seconds ago."

"Um, did a Miss Luna call?"

A paramedic walks over. Luna steps up. "Yes. Our friend here, um, fell. He needs help."

The paramedic looks over at the body. His face goes from a friendly smile to a frown. "I'm sorry. We don't serve…people like him."

My eyes squint. People. Like. _Him?_ Oh _hell _no. I grab the paramedic by the collar and throw him against the wall.

"Listen _buddy_. You are paid to take care of people, right? So just because he has a damn criminal marker, you're going to refuse treatment for him? Do you know who I am? Jack. Atlas. My parents might be gone, but their authority isn't. I can make sure I see your sorry ass in the unemployment line, got it?"

The man trembles and quickly sets Yusei on a stretcher. Akiza and the twins look at me in shock.

"Here are the stupid keys. Have fun with the Mercedes."

I throw Akiza the keys and I jump into the ambulance with Yusei.

"Drive."

"Y-Yes sir!"

The driver puts his foot on the gas and quickly speeds away.

Now, my thoughts turn to Yusei. Well, they try to anyway. There's one thing I have to say however.

That was one kick ass monologue, wasn't it?

* * *

**Ok. Just admit it. That _was_ a kick ass monolouge.**

**Wait-before you go, wanna vote on a poll? ****It's on my profile.**

**What's your favorite Uprising chapter?**

**And, you HAVE to pick one. So make sure it's a good one! **


	15. Chapter 15 Yusei

**Ah, sorry for the long wait~

* * *

**"W-Where am I?"

"You're in the Spirit World, again."

I opened my eyes to the sound of my mother's voice. My dad was standing next to her.

"Am I…"

"Dead?" He finishes, with a smile. "No. Not in the slightest."

I look away from them. That means Jack and the other saved me. I had already told him that I didn't want to live with him, or ever see them again. I could stand to see the twins and Akiza, but Jack…

"I hate him." I muttered. "I told him not to save me, not to even get involved."

"But he did, Yusei." My mother replies. "That shows how much he loves you."

I look away from them again. "I don't love him anymore."

"Anymore! That's the keyword. You did love him, no matter how much you denied it."

I sigh, looking away from my parents again. When I cut myself, I wasn't meaning to die. I figured it'd be like any other night. Cut, cry, go to sleep, and then repeat the cycle over and over again. When I first laid eyes on Jack, that was the last night I cut. I figured, if I…got to know him somehow or something, he'd give me some shred of hope. And he did, well, a little anyway. Then, he offered his home to me…I still couldn't get over it. I wanted to ignore my increased heart rate everytime he smiled at me, or his charming attitude, and even his little soft side I witnessed while he was watching Brokeback Mountain, but I couldn't. Now, my parents were telling me that Jack loved me? Obviously, they were talking about some other Jack Atlas.

I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed my parents looking at some sort of sphere thing, smiling.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, getting up from the ground.

They turned and motioned to me to come over. I looked into it, and saw Jack Atlas asleep on my chest. But where was I?

"You're in a hospital," My mother replied, reading my thoughts. "Jack said…some choice words and convinced them to put you in the best hospital New Domino had."

Even though I tried to frown, I ended up smiling with glee.

"The doctors said you were in a coma. They said you had about a 25% chance of living."

The smile was wiped off of my face. "How long was I—am I out?"

"You've been out for at least a week."

I groan. That mean Jack's been there for a week. He probably hasn't bathed, eaten, been in contact with any human life beside the doctors….

"You're worrying about him," My dad laughs. "I can tell."

I blush lightly. "I didn't think it was that obvious."

My parents look at each other, and then smile at me.

"Since we've died Yusei, you've gone though a lot. Swapped between foster home to foster home, abused by many, taunted for liking boys, have gotten your heart broken way too many times, targeted for your Signer powers, and you're still worrying about other people. I don't know how you do it."

I smile. "I just think of you guys. You guys died for me, so the least I could do is—"

"Nope! Say no more. Son, I want you to go back. Use your heart instead of your head for once." My father advises. "It'll definitely pay off."

"But…we fought. I told him I didn't want anything to do with him. I don't think he wants anything to do with me." I ramble on.

Both of my parents reach over and give me a tight hug. I then realize that everything will be alright.

"Yusei, it'll be alright," my mother assures. "If you ever need us, we'll always be with you."

Then, I was thrust into a bright light.

* * *

I stirred.

"If you place the quantum revolver with the duel runner engine, you'll get a deliberator cortex!" I exclaim.

The heart monitor beeps wildly next to me as all sorts doctors rush in, exclaiming that a miracle occurred. I see Jack's fleeting figure race out of the room and I feel a pang of sadness. I sigh at the doctors recording data and checking IVs and all of that. Akiza and the twins rush in happily after the doctors left and pounce on me, sporting smiles on their faces.

"Yusei! We were so scared!" The twins exclaim, hugging me tightly.

I smile, hugging them back as well. Akiza takes her turn.

"Man, we thought we lost you! Jack said like this epic monologue and paid for your hospital bills and trusted us with his white Mercedes and everything!"

I try to take in everything she said. "An epic monologue paid for my hospital bills and Jack trusted his Mercedes?"

She laughs and hugs me again. "Glad to have you back."

Akiza turns to the twins and throws them a couple of dollars. "Hit the vending machine kids."

They both laugh and run off, laughing to themselves. After they're gone, Akiza takes a seat beside me on in a chair.

"How'd you…survive so long?" she asks.

I shrug. "I dunno. I guess I was in the Spirit World. I met my parents there…"

Akiza smiles happily. "Wow. For a minute there, I thought you were gone. Jack didn't give up however. He insisted me to call 911 when we first found you."

I look out of the window with a sigh. "I told him not to find me." I whisper.

"Well he did. He got Sonic Chick to transport you, told off racist paramedic off, beat himself up because of what happened to you…Jack didn't even see the light of day for an entire week, probably more. Heck, he might be in the lobby or something! We saw him race out after the doctors came in." Akiza says.

"So, he really likes me, doesn't he?"

"Likes you? He freakin' loves you man! You brought out a soft spot in him, somehow." Akiza exclaims with a huge grin.

I wanted to frown at that too, but I ended up smiling a bit.

"I love somebody too…" She whispers.

"Who is she?" I ask, sitting up in my bed. I wince a little, noticing the heavy bandages and gauze.

"Well, it's not she..but a he and a she."

Now I was confused. "A he/she?"

"No silly!" Akiza giggles. "The twins! I wanna adopt them. I have to prove that I have a stable home and income…"

"They don't have parents?" I questioned.

"They do have parents, but they are always working. They're normally left with a maid and goes to school online!"

I nod. "So, you're gonna adopt them. Then what's after that?"

Akiza rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna raise them."

"OK, OK. I believe you!"

She smiles. "I'm glad you understand. I haven't told them yet. All they know is that they're going to be adopted soon."

I smile back. "You'll be a great foster mother." I assure.

_Unlike the ones I had._

* * *

Luckily, I was able to go home after a couple of days. I had to take some medication and felt heavily druggish for a couple of days. Jack kept his distance, but I could always feel him nearby when I slept and laid my breakfast, lunch, and dinner on the nightstand. One day, I took a little daytime nap, and when I woke up he was holding my hand in his. I smiled softly to myself. He looked like he was shaking and then I realized that his jacket was draped around me.

"Oh Jack.." I whispered, reaching over to try and give him a hug. Unfortunately, my added weight made the chair tip over, throwing me on top of Jack. He woke up with a start.

"J-Jack! I'm sorry…" I say, starting to get up. He pushed me back down on his chest and kicked the chair away.

"Let's..stay like this."

My eyes widen and I begin to blush, but I comply with his wishes. We stay like that for a while.

"I'm sorry…Yusei." Jack begins with uncertainly.

I get a little thrill when he said my first name.

"I never should've, um, started an argument."

"No, it was…"

"Just listen. Please?" He interrupts softly.

I shut my mouth and lean against his chest again.

"I really, er, do like you. Like like you."

I bite my lip, trying to hold in my laughter. Jack seemed like he had no experience in apologizing to anyone, or confessing anything.

"So, will you…"

"Yes." I interrupt. "From all the boys that I've ever been with, you are far by the most arrogant, self-centered, blond…"

"Are those good things?" he asks, gleefully.

"Sure. Whatever Atlas." I say with a smile.

I lay back down on his chest. I take note that his heart was beating really fast.

"Are you..nervous?"

"No!" Jack yells, his face definitely giving him away.

"You are. You totally are. You're nervous around me!" I shout happily, doing a little dance. However, I quickly begin to fall in pain and Jack's there, surrounding his arms around me.

"Now who's nervous?"

To punctuate that fact, I begin to laugh nervously, but my eyes rest on his lips.

I wonder what would happen if I kissed him?

* * *

**...**

**I have something to tell you guys.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 16 IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**...**

**Shocked, I know. Geez, I've have fun with this story and hopefully, Chp. 16 will sum it all up.**

**I wanna thank all my readers, followers, even the visitors!**

**Without you guys, this story wouldn't even be here.**

**Just wait until the last chapter, I'ma have a huge thank you and everything.**

**Until then. **


	16. Chapter 16 Jack & Yusei

**NOOO. It's the last chapter. D: Enjoy it anyway~

* * *

**

**Jack's POV**

* * *

_3 months later…_

Man, I'm a failure.

I'd never been in love before, so I decided to surprise Yusei and take him to an Insect Fair, as a first date. Also, it was to make up for the fact that I was still too scared to kiss him. It's not that I didn't want to, but I didn't want him to know that I'd never kissed anybody. Yes, it seems a little stupid, but I didn't want to screw up the moment, whenever it happened. Yusei was taking it really well. He said it'd take me a while before I was comfortable, but I know he felt…_urges_. I felt urges when I looked at him smiling, or talking to a girl in public. I honestly wanted to pounce on the boy and just…go. I want to kiss him, hold him, basically make him mine, but, if I couldn't even kiss him, what's the possibly of any of that stuff ever happening?

So, like I said earlier, I took him to the Insect Fair. It wasn't exactly for the bugs, but for the little robotic thing they were going to have. Then, take him out for dinner and _possibly_ kiss him. But, when he saw the sign, he got a little stiff beside me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, holding on to his hand.

Yusei looked rather pale, but he nodded.

We walked a little farther into the fair, when a moth landed on the bridge of his nose.

"J-Jack…" He whimpered, quickly letting go of my hand.

"Hmm?" I asked, wandering over to him. "Oh look, a moth."

"Y-Yeah…c-can you get i-it off?"

"Sure."

I swatted at it and it flew away, only to be replaced by another moth.

"**JAAAAAACK**!" Yusei screamed, flapping his arms around, slapping at his face. The moth seemed to be stubborn and didn't move. Actually, his actions only made more moths, crickets, butterflies, and caterpillars flock to him.

I was standing there just in shock. I ran away to get some bug spray and ended up buying some from a vendor. However, when I got back, Yusei was gone.

"Man…"

* * *

When I got home, the twins greeted me enthusiastically.

"Hey Jack!" They both exclaimed. Akiza wasn't far behind them.

"I don't know what you did man, but Yusei's pissed." She says with a sigh.

After the past three months, Akiza tried desperately to adopt the twins Leo and Luna. When she realized she didn't have a house, I gladly offered mine. So, they all eventually moved in, and I gave them the entire first floor to use.

"What does pissed mean, Akiza?" Leo asked.

I chucked a bit and raced upstairs.

"Yusei?" I called, knocking on his door. It was open, so I burst though the door. Yusei was sitting in fetal position on his bed, just rocking back and forth.

"Y-Yusei?" I asked again, reaching a hand out to comfort him.

"Why'd you run away Jack?"

"Huh?"

I was confused. All I did was run and—oh no. He thought I ran away from him because he was reacting over something.

"No, see, I—"

"Just save it!" Yusei yells, rolling out from his position. "I thought you were going to stay with me through thick and thin!"

"Wait—"

Yusei didn't even give me a chance to explain myself before he pushed me out of his room.

"Man…" I muttered again, retreating to my own bedroom.

* * *

So, Yusei's still upset at me. He won't look at me, talk to me, or even acknowledge my existence. Eventually, I went to Akiza for help.

"Akiza, I have a problem."

She looks up at me. "Well?"

I explain the entire Insect Fair scene and eventually broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Akiza!" I exclaim angrily. "My boyfriend's not talking to me and you're laughing about it?"

"Jack…" She starts, trying to quite her laughter. "Yusei has a phobia of bugs."

"Oh."

I feel really stupid now. It seems like I have to redeem myself, or, as married couples call it, get myself out of the doghouse.

* * *

**Yusei's POV**

This is the best idea yet.

I recently read a book on how to test your significant other and see if he's really truthful to the relationship. So, I decided, why not? I got Akiza in on the test too. Even though I really _do_ have a phobia of insects, it was a perfect start. I admit, it's really hard ignoring Jack. He's cooking me breakfast, leaving me little gifts and parts for my duel runner, and one day, he even fell so I would purposely have to step over him. Eventually, after two weeks, he seemed to have enough.

"Damnit Yusei, what do I have to do to make you look at me again?" Jack pleads.

I sigh and tired to push past him, but he grabbed me forcefully around my shoulders and all but rammed me into the wall beside us.

"Where'd you go?" I ask simply.

"I went to get bug spray, I swear! Here's the receipt!"

Jack shoves it in my face. I look over the receipt and sigh.

"I don't believe you."

That's when Jack really took me by surprise. He pressed his lips to mine softly, but still with a little bit of force. I was still in shock, so he took the opportunity to ram his tongue in my mouth, but, man, it felt really good. I finally responded, rubbing my tongue against his and held fist fulls of his hair in my hands. He moves directly down to my neck and kisses around, trying to find my sweet spot.

"Yusei.." Jack murmurs against the base of my neck.

"Yes?" I practically moaned.

"I know about your little plan."

I felt his smirk as my face heated up.

"What plan?" I asked, pretty much failing at lying to him.

"The plan about trying to see if was faithful or not."

Jack's eyes look into mine sincerely. "Yusei, you know that I'll, um, always…you know."

"You know?" I ask with a small smirk.

"Nope! I'm not saying it first." He pouts.

"Why?"

"I…fine." Jack blushes cutely. "I love you, Fudo."

"Hmm…I guess I love you too, Jack." I sigh, exaggeratedly.

"Guess?" He mocks.

"Love you too Jack." I reply meaningfully.

Then he kisses me without warning. It was sweet, unlike the last time, but still had meaning. Before I realized it, he led me into his room and softly closed the door.

I'd tell you what happened, but you're not supposed to kiss and tell….

* * *

**Ah, yay, it's all done.**

**Wanna thank the readers and all of you invisible anonymous readers too~**

**Uhm, Jack and Yusei are glad I'm done with this story too. Now they can go to the NEXT one I'm doing, Me, Myself, and the Spy.**

**I'll probably have that up..later. Well, this week anyway. XD**

**Thanks for reading guys~**

**-tandra88 **


End file.
